Dominatrix
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Santana is a professional dominatrix. She's paid good money to dominate people. Although, it's been a long time since she acquired a new client, she couldn't not take in Quinn Fabray after hearing the woman's dom had treated her badly. What will the Latina do when she realizes she's in love with her new client? Rated M for smut. Other warnings inside.


Dominatrix

 **Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) This is a very different story from what I have ever written before, and had never planed on writing, but I got inspired. Most of these types of stories I've read, have been Brittana (yes, I read Brittana FF) and I thought Quinntana could use more variety, so I'm going to give this a try. Idk how well it will turn out, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh and I almost forgot, I have good news for anyone following Cupid Shot me and I Fell Hard. I'm going to be rewriting that into a long one shot. Idk if it'll be as long as this, but I definitely want to rewrite it, maybe even after this.**

 **REMINDER: This is NOT a slave fic, although in some aspects it's very similar. Santana doesn't buy Quinn against her will, it's a mutual arrangement, so please keep that in mind. Also keep in mind this is a one shot. I'm writing other stories so I didn't want to do another multi chapter.**

 **WARNING: There is some age play with Brittany and Santana but I never go into it too much.** **I just wanted a warning cause I know not everyone is into that.**

 **Full Synopsis**

 **Santana is a very firm dominate, Quinn is a submissive. The first time Quinn tries the Dom/sub world, she unknowingly ends up with someone too aggressive. He is too rough and strict with his rules, and since it's all Quinn knows, she wasn't aware it's abuse, until he is arrested. Quinn buys a new house and tries to move on with her life without a dominate partner. A year goes by and it's clear not having a dominate in her life is difficult for her. After talking to her best friend Rachel, her friend suggests she find a new dominate. Quinn is hesitant at first but eventually agrees.**

* * *

 _Everything has to be perfect. There can't be anything out of place, and nothing can be dirty; every surface has to be wiped down. Scumbags have a dirty house; he says, scumbags don't care about the presentation of their home, or themselves; he says. Quinn has spent most of her day cleaning the large house of her dominate; Biff Mcintosh_

 _Biff Mcintosh is a wealthy man working on wall street, and a very firm dominate, like most are. Quinn is new to the dom/sub world, only have been in a relationship with a dominate for a year and a half, but she knows enough. And she knows Biff treats her right, like all doms treat their subs._

 _Everything he does to her is in their agreement form. He has rules, and they have agreements on what he can or can't do to her, and in Quinn's eyes, Biff has been reasonable with his requests, punishments, and fantasies._

 _One of those rules is everyday she has to make sure to keep the house clean while he's at work. Since it is such a large home, that takes up most of her day, but she enjoys it, it keeps her busy. Biff is an old fashioned man. He works, she cooks and cleans. Quinn wasn't too fond of the idea in the beginning, but she thinks she's in love, because in her mind he saved her from being with someone much worse._

 _It's not public knowledge but there are a few companies that pair submissives' with their dominate's. Since Quinn is new to the unique community, she didn't know anything about the first dominate she had been paired with, until Biff told her. He was also there that day and over heard her conversation with an employee._

 _As Quinn finishes the cleaning, she hears the beeping to the alarm system, alerting the front door has been opened. The blonde quickly wipes down the kitchen counters, then neatly puts the towel away and stands with her hands clasped behind her back, with a welcoming smile on her face._

 _However, she's surprised to see policemen walking behind him. Confused, her smile falters. Then she notices Biff doesn't look very happy. In fact, he seems angry, while the policemen look sympathetic towards her._

 _"What's going on, master? Why are the police here?"_

 _Biff avoids Quinn's gaze for the first time since she's met him. "I-I'm being arrested for abuse, Quinn."_

 _She gasps. "Why? Who would accuse you of that?"_

 _Biff opens his mouth to say something, but one of the officers answers for him. "Ma'am, I'm officer Bates, and this is my partner, officer Moore, we're with The Scene company; the one you used to help pair you with this man. We've gotten a complaint from a concerned citizen that he's broken one of the basic rules, and that's the safety of submissives'. At The Scene we don't take this lightly."_

 _Quinn's smile has completely faded at this point. She glances in Biff's direction, who still won't look her in the eyes. "Why would someone do that? I'm a happy submissive with my dominate. He doesn't do to me what we haven't agreed on."_

 _The policemen share a look, then Moore speaks up this time. "Just to make sure it's not just a misunderstanding, we'd like to take you both to the station to ask a few questions."_

 _Quinn sighs, thinking it's a waste of time, but if it'll make them go away, she'll do it. "Fine. I want this done and over with, the sooner the better."_

 _She follows the policemen out to the car and as she does, she's thankful there aren't neighbors out to witness it._

 _Biff is still quiet, and Quinn is at a loss for why that is, he still won't look at her. She's not sure how that makes her feel, but she knows she doesn't like it._

 _At the police station, they're taken into separate rooms. She has to wait what feels like forever before someone walks in, and as another surprise, she's shocked to see a female officer instead of Bates or Moore._

 _"I know I'm not who you were expecting but, we thought you would feel more comfortable with me. I'm officer Kelly."_

 _The women reaches her hand out for Quinn to shake then takes a seat across from her. It's then that Quinn notices a folder. Kelly opens it up, then does a quick skim of the paper inside before bringing her attention back to Quinn._

 _"Some of these questions might be difficult to answer, but I need you to answer them honestly, ok?" Quinn nods. "Do you feel afraid of your partner much of the time?"_

 _Quinn scoffs. "Of course not."_

 _Kelly doesn't say anything, and continues the questioning. "Do you avoid certain topics out of fear of angering your partner?"_

 _She sighs, pondering the question. "I-Sometimes. It's just he's sensitive, it's hard for him to talk about some things."_

 _Kelly remains quiet, and her expression blank. "Do you feel like you can't do anything right for your partner?"_

 _She shrugs. "In the beginning I wasn't very good with the cleaning, and cooking, and was forgetful of some of the rules, but I as learning then, now I'm much better."_

 _Kelly turns the paper on the other side. "Now I'm going to ask questions about your partners behavior." Quinn nods. "Does your partner have a bad and unpredictable temper?"_

 _Not getting an answer right away, Kelly turns back to Quinn. The blonde is looking down at the table. "Does your partner take the punishments too far? Has it gotten to a point where your body is too sore to do anything?"_

 _As she asks Quinn those questions, she remains silent. Kelly can see the realization flash across the blonde's face, but she also sees denial._

 _"H-He said that was normal. Dominates h-have to be stern."_

 _Kelly reaches across the table, and puts her hand over Quinn's. "It's not normal. Safety is very important, that's why there are negotiation forms. What he did was wrong, he will face appropriate consequences for his actions. And you won't have to see him ever again."_

 **A year later...**

After that day, Quinn had to re-learn how to be on her own without a dominate partner. She moved out of Biff's mansion, moved into a small apartment of her own, and she had to get a job. What she didn't have to do was learn how to pay the bills, or the rent; she had done it while living with Biff.

Quinn is proud of herself. She's good at her job, and she's some what managed to live on her own, but at times she found herself missing Biff, or missing a dominate in her life. She still keeps in touch with a few people from the D/s community, but they're just her friends, they're not her dominate.

And today she had been feeling extra lonely, so she invited Rachel Berry over to visit. The two women are siting outside on the balcony nursing a glass of box wine, and eating some late afternoon snacks.

"How have you been? You seem kind of down, is that why you asked me to come over?"

Quinn drinks more of her wine, looking at the city below them. "Yea, I just needed someone to talk to, I guess."

Rachel flashes a sympathetic smile. "Talk to me, then. What's on your mind?"

She sighs, turning to her friend. "I've just been missing Biff more lately."

The brunette raises her brows. "Even after what he's done to you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I don't mean him in particular, I guess I miss the idea of him."

Rachel mouths an oh, now understanding what she means. "You miss having a dominate?"

She nods. "I do. Aside from the physical aspect of the relationship, I miss being taken care of. I miss knowing there are certain rules and limits for myself. If I disobey them, I expect to be disciplined. I miss having someone care enough to correct me."

Rachel furrows her brows confused. "But you didn't have that with Biff." She reminds her.

"But I thought I did. You of all people know that feeling, you get it with your dominate; Finn. I miss it, I miss all of it."

Rachel nods. "I understand. You could always go back to The Scene, and get paired with a dominate again." She suggests.

The blonde ponders the thought. "I don't know. What if I get another Biff? I may not have realized he abused me, but deep down I knew something didn't feel right. When the word abuse was said, I just went into denial." She explains.

"Have you ever heard of a dominatrix?" Quinn shakes her head. "It's a woman dominate. She does it for pay."

Quinn furrows her brows, confused. "Women really do that?"

The brunette nods. "Oh yea, they get paid real good money for it, too."

"How does that work, though? Do submissives' just go to her house and let her do what she wants with them?"

"Not always, it depends on each negotiation form. Physical contact isn't a necessity. It can be conducted anonymously over the telephone, or email, too. They still have someone setting limits for them, and they're still disciplined. They just do it themselves, since their dom isn't there."

Quinn pours them both another glass of box wine. "I don't think I could do that. I need the physical act."

Rachel shrugs, taking her glass from the blonde. "You could make that arrangement if you decide having a dominatrix."

"How much will I be paying her? It can't be too much, I can't afford it."

"I think that varies, too. You'll have to ask her to be sure, though." Quinn nods. "Is this something you want to do?"

"I think so. It'll definitely full fill what I've been missing. Do you know where I can find a dominatrix?"

She nods, taking something out of her purse. "My friend gave me a card before I found Finn. Things tend to get lost in my purse, but I know I have it in here somewhere."

The brunette digs through her purse for about a minute before pulling the card out then gives it to Quinn.

"Santana Lopez, huh? Like the guitar player?" Quinn's gut is telling her she's heard of the name before, however, chalks it up to the famous guitarist.

"Yea. There's rumor she can play guitar too, but it's just rumor. She's a really good dom. People pay her really good money to dominate them, I think you'll like her."

Quinn feels nervous but also excited at the thought of having another dominate, even if she does have to pay for it.

"Thank you. I'll definitely look into it."

 **Three days later...**

Quinn hasn't been able to stop thinking about having another dominate in her life. However, as exciting as it may be, she's still nervous.

She doesn't want to get hurt again, and she hasn't had a female dom before, so she doesn't know what to expect, hence, why she's nervous. Which is why it has taken her three days to set up an appointment with the infamous Santana Lopez.

One night after work, Quinn had been drinking more box wine when she finally got the courage to call the number on the card Rachel gave her.

She didn't speak to Santana directly, instead another woman; Holly Holiday answered, and she set up an appointment. Quinn made sure the woman knew she still wasn't sure if this is what she wanted, though.

Now she sits in her car in the parking lot in front of a building that looks more like a large home. It makes Quinn wonder if it's Santana's house. However, she's still nervous, so she doesn't want to go in right away, but a knock on her window interrupts her daydreaming. Standing next to her car is a blonde woman.

She gestures for Quinn to roll down her window. "Hey, cutie. We talked on the phone, I'm Holly Holiday." The women shake hands. "I was just coming back from running a few errands when I saw you sitting here."

Quinn takes a deep breath then Holly steps aside so she can get out of her car. "I'm just really nervous." She admits.

Holly flashes a sympathetic smile. "I can tell. Is this your first time?"

"It is with a dominatrix, I don't know what to expect."

Holly puts her hand on Quinn's lower back as they walk into the building. "That's completely understandable, but I think Santana will make you feel comfortable. She's very good at what she does."

The older blonde escorts Quinn through the building, and she notices it also looks to be someone's house inside as well as outside. They reach large double doors, and Holly knocks, then waits patiently for a muffled come in on the other end.

Right away Quinn notices how beautiful Santana is, and she's certain others have too, walking into her office for the first time. The Latina is talking on the phone, so she gestures for her to take a seat. Holly leaves with a wink.

Siting down Quinn can't take her eyes off the beauty, and her outfit certainly doesn't help. Her white sleeveless shirt, is showing off her glorious twins on her chest, and short pencil skirt shows off her sexy legs.

"How can I help you?"

Quinn looks up blushing, realizing she had been leering at the other woman. Then she clears her throat. "I-I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm here for my appointment."

Santana looks on the calendar placed on her desk. "Oh, that's right. Excuse me for forgetting, I've had a busy morning." She apologizes.

"It happens to all of us."

Santana smiles, then folds her hands on her desk. "I assume you want to learn more information about what I do before you commit to this?"

Quinn nods. "I don't know much about dominatrix, so I don't know what to expect."

The Latina nods. "You're not the only one that comes to me with no clue on how this actually works. But first, if you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to look into it?" Quinn squirms uncomfortably in her seat, not going unnoticed by Santana. "You know what, you don't have to tell me."

She breaths a sigh of relief. "It's not something I'm comfortable talking about."

Santana gets up from her seat, then walks around her desk to lean on. "That's ok. Having a dominatrix is no different than a dominate. I have rules for not only my sudmissives' but for myself, too. It guarantees' safety, and I want everyone to feel comfortable."

Quinn smiles. "I like that."

Santana smiles in return. "I have ten rules. Be patient, be humble, be open, be honest, be realistic, be sensitive, be genuine, be healthy, communicate, and have fun."

"That's it?"

She shrugs. "Well, those are rules I set for myself. Yours are in the negotiation forms. All of which are different with each submissive."

Quinn bites her lip as she thinks of something else to ask. "If I do chose to pay you to be my dom, how much will that cost me?"

The Latina grins. "Nothing unreasonable. Like the negotiation form, it's different for each submissive. You pay what you can."

Quinn narrows her eyes. "Why do I feel like that's sounds too good to be true?"

She shrugs. "You already heard of my reputation, including my finances. So you assume my price rate is high. I have submissives' that can pay me a lot. Those who can, I limit it to a reasonable amount, I don't need anyone paying unrealistically, and I have some that can pay me less." The brunette explains. "I'm not too picky." She says honestly.

The blonde nods, satisfied with her answer. "How would this work? Would I come here? I need the physical contact, I can't just send you emails."

"Whatever you're comfortable with. You could come here, or I can go to you."

Quinn ponders that thought. "I-I think I would like it better if I come here."

Santana smiles. "That's fine, Quinn. You want to gain my trust and to feel more comfortable around me before you let me into your space. You're not the only one, eventually, you'll get to that point, if you want to."

Quinn nods, feeling a lot better now. She's still a little nervous, but is more anxious than anything. "I want do this, but first I have one more question."

"I'm all ears."

"What made you want to be a dominatrix?"

Santana looks taken back by the question. "No one has ever asked me that before, and I've been doing this for almost four years." She confesses, making Quinn panic.

"I-I'm sorry, you don't have to answer. I'm just curious."

Santana holds up her hand. "It's ok." She assures her. "I guess I want to dominate for similar reasons why you want to submit. I like someone to depend on me, and I like someone to take care of. There also aren't very many female dominates, most are men. I want those things, but I'm also good at what I do. I'm aware not everyone is, though, they can take it too far. So I thought why not help more women and get paid doing it?" She explains.

"Do you love them, your submissives'?"

The brunette purses her lips. "I care about them, and no, I won't tell you how many I have." Quinn feels a little embarrassed Santana knows she was going to ask that.

"Ok. When do we start the negotiation forms?"

Santana holds her finger up. "We'll get to that. First I want to show you around."

The Latina shows her every room in the house, just like anyone would giving someone a tour around their home. The only difference is there are extra bedrooms, and a couple rooms a regular house wouldn't have. Like a fantasy room, and a room for sexual toys.

"How many bedrooms are there?" Quinn asks as they stand in the middle of the hallway.

"Five. Most of my submissives' I contact through email or the phone. There are a few that let me go to their home, but only three come here. Each like to have their own room." She explains.

"You have two extras." Quinn notes.

"One of the two are mine." Quinn blushes embarrassed she hadn't thought of that. "And when I bought this house, I wanted to be sure I had enough rooms and bedrooms, not knowing how many submissives' would want to spend the night here on their days."

Quinn raises her brows. "So this is your house?"

Santana shakes her head. "No. I don't have a parking lot." She says with a chuckle, making Quinn blush of embarrassment. "This is just a house I use for play. It wouldn't be safe for me if I did it in my apartment, and it's too small, anyway." She explains.

Quinn nods. "Will I have a room?"

Santana smiles, taking Quinn's hand as they start walking down the hall. "Yes, and you can also chose which one."

Quinn glances between both rooms across from each other, then walks into the one on the right. Compared to the other one, the bed looks bigger and more comfortable. There's a walk in closet, and a bathroom attached to it. She turns around to Santana standing in the door way.

"I like this one."

Santana nods. "Then it's yours."

Quinn opens her mouth to ask about the negotiation form when a tall blonde appears behind Santana. "Oh, so it is true." She says, sounding hurt and a little angry even.

Santana turns to the blonde and both women exchange some words in a whispering tone, so Quinn can't hear what they're saying. The taller blonde is pouting though, and Santana looks to be warning her about something.

"Sorry, Miss. Lopez."

Is the only thing she hears before the other blonde leaves. Santana turns back to Quinn with a strained smile. "Excuse Brittany, she doesn't take well to change. It's been awhile since I brought someone new into the house." She explains.

Quinn shrugs. "It's ok. I-um-I was going to ask about the negotiation form."

Santana nods. "We can go back to the study to discuss it."

Both women return to the study and to their seats. Santana goes into her desk, and pulls out a sheet of paper. Quinn bites her lip in anticipation as she does. Santana then grabs a pen and hands it to her.

"First I'm going to explain how you're going to fill this out, I'll be in the other room as you do, I filled out my copy already, it helps prevent bias. Then when I come back, we can exchange information, ok?" Quinn silently nods, feeling nervous again.

"The form lists a wide variety of sexual BDSM and fetish play techniques, but not all types. Keep in mind, many categories list examples, but you are by no means limited to what is listed. Don't think of this form as a multiple choice test, if it helps, think of it as food for thought. Every category has space for you to fill in activities not listed. Use your imagination." Quinn blushes as Santana explains her rehearsed and repeated speech.

"Many sections of this form ask you to code rate your preferences for different activities. Don't worry, though, it's familiar to everyone. I use the scholistic style grade."

"For example; A, B, C, D, F, or I. "A" being something you like very much, all the way down to "F", which is a hard limit. You should also use pluses and minuses to give the grades shades of difference, too."

Quinn narrows her eyes, confused. "How do you mean?"

"If you like something a bit more than a "B" but less than an "A," go ahead and give it a B+ or A-. "I" is usually the dreaded Incomplete, but in this case, it will simply stand for no opinion. Understand?"

She nods. "Yes."

"You will also be asked to describe your experience with each activity. In keeping with the theme, and again, to make everything familiar, you will use standard high school class levels; Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior, "

"Freshmen may have heard of an activity, but have no experience either doing it or having it done to them. Seniors are those that have done the activity many times. There are two extra classes for special cases,"

"If you really have no idea even what the activity is, put down JHS for Junior High School. Don't be bashful about using this code, it's a good way to learn what something is. The other special class is "T" for Teacher. If you have literally taught classes, or done educational demonstrations for this activity, this is the grade for you."

As Santana explains how to fill out the form, Quinn looks over it all.

It's more than she expected. With Biff she didn't fill out the form herself. He read only a few things, changed some of it to benefit him instead of Quinn, then had her sign it next to his name and date.

"I've never filled one of these out before, I didn't expect it to have so much. Biff read it over a few sections to me, then he changed a few things, and had me sign it."

Santana sighs, seemingly not happy about the new information. "He shouldn't have done that, it's called a negotiation for a reason. If you feel uncomfortable doing anything on there, that's perfectly ok. And if you don't know what something is, that's fine too, you can ask about it when you're finished, ok?"

Quinn nods. "That might be a lot."

Santana leans over her desk, being sure she looks Quinn straight in the eye. "I don't know what your relationship was like with Biff, but don't be afraid to ask me questions. This part is important, you need to know what you don't like."

Quinn has just met the Latina a couple hours ago, and she's already starting to feel more comfortable and safe than she ever had with Biff.

"I'll leave you to it."

Quinn waits until Santana leaves the room before she begins the negotiation form. The first section is "People." Who will take part, can anyone be watching, can any recording be made of the session, how confidential do the sessions have to be? So far she's been able to answer all of them with ease.

The second section; roles is also easy. The questions just consist of her sexual orientation, to who will be the dominate and submissive, that was obvious, but it still needs to be on paper. And if their roles will ever be switched. Quinn put no.

As she got further down the form, she started to realize it's easier to fill out than she thought. The next few sections were just location(s) and the meeting time, and medical history.

Next came etiquette and obedience. Still easy, but Quinn had to put more thought into some of her answers, but one particular question brought back some terrible memories.

Should the dominate "overpower" or "force" the submissive to comply with orders?

The answer was easy, no, but the memories were hard to think about again. So instead of dwelling on it, Quinn continues to fill the form out.

Now it's starting to get more sexual. There are things she has never wanted to do before, but with Santana as a dom, she finds it very pleasing now.

Although she'll never want to be a part of a sex group, and she has a limit to which sex toys are used on her, another thing she'll never do is bondage. Biff tied her up all the time, and she hated it. It made her feel so confined and helpless while he did whatever he wanted to her. Quinn makes a mental note to be sure Santana knows how much she doesn't want to do it.

Physical discipline limits and preferences is another hard one. Most are sexual, but not all, and that is the section she's having most trouble with. Under flagellation, or striking with tools, there are a lot of objects listed. She had already been struck with most of the items, and never wants to experience it again. She puts an F for all of them, then makes an extra note.

Limits and presences on mental discipline is another section she really has to think about her answers more. Not everything listed she's comfortable with, since Biff loved to humiliate her whenever he had a bad day at work. So she adds that to the list of things she won't be doing.

The next section; safe words has to be the easiest part of the form she had filled out so far. As bad as Biff was, he also had safe words, it's just not an option. Every dominate, and submissive absolutely have to have safe words. She uses her old ones, since they're easy to remember.

The final section is role-play. Although, Quinn has done role-play with Biff on very seldom occasions, most listed on the form are roles she's never heard of, or thought would even be a fantasy to anyone.

There is age play, animal role play, evil magician and captured princess, scientist and human guinea pig, simulated incest scenario; a big no for Quinn, simulated kidnapping scenario, simulated rape scenario, crime/criminal interrogation scenario, and warrior/amazon and slave girl. There are some of the common fantasies, too.

Re-reading the fantasies list, Quinn realizes she doesn't really like any of them. Instead she makes a note, and writes a few of her own, which took a little time to think of.

Once she finishes with that, she signs her name next to where Santana's is supposed to go. A sudden knock on the door makes the blonde jump. Then said woman walks in.

"How did you know I was finished?"

Santana chuckles taking her seat. "I didn't, I just came to check on you." Quinn blushes.

"Right."

Smiling still, Santana reaches out for the negotiation form. Quinn hands it to her, then watches as the brunette reads it over. She knows when she reaches a certain section reading the woman's expression change while reading them.

"You don't want any bondage, or flagellation." Santana notes, not looking up from the paper.

"Biff used to tie me up a lot, I hated it. And I was struck with just about everything on that list. I-I have the scars to prove it." That gets Santana's attention. "If you have to discipline me, please just spank me with your hand."

Santana takes a deep breath then gets up from her seat, walks around her desk, and crouches in front of Quinn. She reaches up and wipes away a few tears with her thumb. Quinn hadn't even realized she was crying.

"You will never have to go through that again. If I absolutely have to, I'll spank you, and if you feel like you can handle more, it can be done. If not, that's fine, too."

"Thank you."

Santana flashes a weak smile then leans up to kiss Quinn's forehead before returning to her seat. "Humiliation, we don't have to do that, either." The brunette says out loud as she reads. Then she purses her lips as she reads the next section.

"So you didn't like most of the role-play listed, and listed a few of your own." She notes out loud once more. Quinn bites her lip, feeling embarrassed by her choices. "You'd like to play doctor, me being the doctor. Give each other sensual massages, and personal trainer, me being the personal trainer. I see you also liked the crime/criminal interrogation scenario."

Quinn nods. "Yes, if that's ok."

"Of course it is." Santana grabs a pen, then signs both negotiation forms.

The blonde frowns in confusion. "I thought we were going to exchange information?"

Santana nods. "There really isn't a whole lot I won't do, and I agree to everything you've chosen." She explains. "Since my mind has been scattered more than usual lately, I forgot to inform you that I like to get to know my new clients. So, if you're comfortable with it, you can stay here with me for the weekend."

Quinn bites her lip. "Just you and me? None of your other clients will be here?"

She shrugs. "Brittany will probably be over for a night or two, but she can't interrupt too much of my time with you. Meaning, if she wants to do anything with me that takes too much of my attention, she has to wait. It's a rule I have when getting new clients."

Quinn takes her time to think about it, then nods. "Ok, I'll have to get some of my things."

Santana smiles. "That's fine. You can pay me another time, for now I'd rather I get to know you more. Be back in an hour, no later. That's not a request."

Quinn nods, feeling the familiar feeling of having rules set for her again. "Ok."

She stands up then walks over to the doors to leave, when she feels a hand wrap around her wrist. Turning around Santana is standing close to her, with a stern, but in her opinion sexy, expression.

"Before you go, we need to talk about what you'll address me as." Quinn nods. "With most my clients, as you heard Brittany address me as Miss. Lopez, but you may address me as, My Lady."

"Ok, My Lady."

Santana smiles, then rubs circles to the blonde's wrist with her thumb. "I'll have a surprise waiting for you when you've returned. Then I want you to go to you room, put your belongings away, then sit on your bed and wait for me, understood?"

Quinn nods. "Yes, My Lady."

"Good. I'll see you soon. If you're late, I'll give you a warning, since I don't want to discipline you on our first night together."

"Yes, My Lady."

Santana kisses her cheek before letting Quinn leave. In her car, the blonde takes a deep breath, albeit with a smile, and feeling much better than she had earlier. She turns the car on, then drives back to her apartment.

Santana watches Quinn drive away through the window, then walks out of her office and down the hall to her assistant; Holly's office. Without knocking, the brunette invites herself in.

"Call my clients, tell them I can't make any appointments all weekend."

Holly frowns. "All weekend?"

She nods. "Yes. I have a new client."

Holly now looks confused. "The rule is you usually have new clients spend one night, not an entire weekend."

Santana shrugs. "And I made that rule, so I can change it."

"Ok, do you want me to tell Marley and Brittany the same? Marley is struggling with her weight again, and you know Brittany's trust issues."

Santana sighs. "Tell Marley she can still call me. I know Brittany would still want to come over, but we can't do anything sexual. We can talk about her day, maybe color, and of course I'll still take care of her if she absolutely needs me, but that's it."

Holly nods. "Ok, I've got a lot of phone calls to make."

With that Santana leaves the woman's office on another mission to get Quinn's surprise in time for the blonde's arrival. She goes out the back door, and to a large shed in the back of the house. A man is wielding something together while listening to music as she opens the door.

Santana turns the music off, then waits for the man to realize it's no longer playing. He lifts open his mask, then faces the brunette.

"What can I do for you, Miss. Lopez?"

"Make another bracelet."

The man looks shocked. "It's been awhile since you obtained another client."

Santana sighs, irritated. "I know how long it's been. Make the damn bracelet in an hour. I want it ready before she returns."

"An hour?"

Santana arches her brow as she steps forward. "All you have to do is engrave my name on it, the bracelets are made in advanced. Don't argue with me." She leaves before he could say anything else.

* * *

At her apartment, Quinn packs enough close for Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Despite the nerves she still feels getting a dominatrix, Quinn also feels excited now that she kind of knows what to expect. She has never met a dom like Santana before and a part of her wonders why she couldn't have met before.

Not dwelling on the thought for too long, Quinn makes sure everything in the apartment is off, then grabs her keys and cell phone before locking the door behind her as she leaves. On her way back to the large house, Quinn can feel the nervousness and excitement again.

This is what she's been missing all year. When she first got into the D/s world, she was more scared than excited. Rachel talked her into it during a rough patch in her life. She had recently broken up with her boyfriend, she lost her job, and was forced to move back with her parents. Quinn felt like a failure so Rachel suggested she needed to be guided and disciplined by a dom like the brunette had.

Pulling into the parking lot, the blonde can feel more excited than nervous. Quinn exits her car then returns into the house. Not seeing Santana around to greet her with the surprise, she takes a deep breath and just does as Santana had asked before she left.

Quinn goes to her bedroom, puts all of her clothes in the dresser and toiletries in the bathroom before siting on the bottom of her bed. To the submissive it feels like forever for her dom to greet her but eventually she hears the unmistakable heels tapping the hardwood floors.

"I apologize for not greeting you at the door, your surprise took longer to finish than anticipated." Santana says entering the room.

"It's ok, My Lady." She assures her. Santana stands in front of Quinn then reveals a small wrapped box from behind her back.

"All my submissives' receive one. Even the ones I only speak to online." Santana gives the small box to Quinn so she can open it revealing a silver bracelet with Santana's name on it. "This is so other dom's know who you have one when you're not with me."

"Thank you, My Lady. It's beautiful." Quinn takes the bracelet out of its box to put on when Santana stops her. The brunette takes the bracelet from Quinn then slides it on to her small wrist, thankful it fits.

"Now that that's out of the way, I was thinking we could get comfortable in our pajama's and watch a movie while we get to know one another." Santana suggests.

"I would like that."

Santana nods. "Great. I'll give you some privacy. When you're done just meet me downstairs."

Quinn waits until Santana to leave to change into her pajama's. In the bathroom the blonde gives herself a little pep talk in the mirror before going downstairs to the living room where Santana is already setting up for their movie in her pajama's.

As the dom bends over to put the movie into the DVD player, Quinn can't help but notice the brunette's butt and long tone legs in her shorts. Quinn bites her lip. She's always been attracted to other woman, she's just never acted on them before. When Rachel suggested a female Dom, Quinn figured it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Like what you see?" Santana teases making Quinn blush.

"Sorry, My Lady."

Santana waves her off. "It's ok. Physical attraction is important in any relationship, let alone in a Dom/submissive relationship." Santana sits on the couch then gestures for Quinn to sit next to her. "I hope it's ok I put in _Spy_ it's one of my favorites."

Quinn shakes her head. "Not at all, My Lady. I like this movie, too."

"There's one new thing I learned about you." Santana smiles. The pair let the previews play while they ask each other questions. "Did you grow up in New York?"

"No. Lima, Ohio." Santana mouths oh. "Small town full of small minded people. My parents were one of them. They weren't strict but as soon as I was able to live on my own, I was out of there. It took me longer than I would of liked to actually move out of Ohio and to New York, but I'm glad it happened when it did."

"How old were you when you moved out of your parents house?"

"Eighteen. I was twenty when I moved here. I had a lot of random jobs. Dog sitter, dog walker, cashier, waitress, which I'm still doing now. My friend Rachel introduced me to the Dom/sub world when she saw I was struggling. Biff didn't always treat me right but I did learn a lot from him. Now I'm not struggling as much. I just miss having rules and having someone care enough to correct me."

Santana nods slowly. "So what you're saying is having a dom now is more than not a want, rather than a need, like in the past."

Quinn smiles. "Exactly, yeah." Santana smiles in return. "So did you grow up here?"

Santana chuckles. "Yup. Born and raised. I don't have a New York accent because I grew up in a Hispanic home." She answers Quinn's unasked question. "English isn't my first language."

"Spanish?"

"Si, Spanish." Santana says with a laugh when Brittany walks in.

"Sorry, Miss. Lopez. I need your help." She says with a frown as she tugs on her pajama pants.

"Pardon me, Quinn, I'll be right back." Santana excuses herself. Quinn looks around the room at all the art work on the walls. She notes most, if not all, are signed Snix, and wonders what artist it is, never heard of them before. "Sorry about that." Santana apologizes returning to her spot on the couch. "Brittany should be fine now."

Quinn nods. "I noticed all the paintings." She says pointing to the art. "Who's Snix?"

Santana chuckles. "Oh, that's kind of an embarrassing story." She admits. "I never planned on telling anyone either because you're the only one who's noticed."

"Really?" Quinn asks surprised.

"They've noticed the paintings, they just never noticed who painted them."

Quinn mouths oh. "What's so embarrassing about the artist?"

Santana shrugs. "It's the name that's embarrassing." She clarifies. "It's a nickname of mine from high school." Quinn chuckles. "I wasn't the best student and whenever I got in trouble, I blamed my actions on Snix."

"Oh, well then I can understand why that would be embarrassing." Quinn says laughing.

Santana turns to the tv, realizing the menu is playing. "Do you want to watch the movie now, or do you have more questions for me?"

Quinn nods. "I couldn't help but notice how Brittany behaves. It reminds me of my best friend's two year old."

Santana nods slowly. "I don't normally talk about other clients but you should know why Brittany acts differently." Quinn nods. "We do age play. She doesn't like to talk like a toddler in front of other people, but the mind set is still there." She explains.

"Oh, that makes sense. I didn't mean to be nosey."

"It's ok, I should have explained earlier." Quinn breathes a sigh of relief, having expected her dom to punish her for not minding her business like Biff used to. "If that's all the questions you have, would you like to watch the movie now?" Quinn nods.

Santana get comfortable before pressing play. During the movie Quinn notices Santana doesn't try to make any moves. Whenever she watched tv with Biff, he would always feel her up. Santana, however, gives Quinn space while staying close, and watches the movie in silence, enjoying the film. Leaving Quinn to enjoy it as well.

Quinn is so comfortable with Santana, the blonde hadn't realized she fell asleep practically on Santana's shoulder until the dom woke her up.

"Come on, let's go up to bed." Quinn stretches then follows Santana upstairs to her bedroom door. "Goodnight." Santana kisses the sub on her cheek, making her blush.

"Good night, My Lady." Quinn goes into her bedroom then brushes her teeth before going to sleep.

Instead of going to sleep herself, Santana goes to Brittany's bedroom hoping the blonde isn't a sleep yet. Walking into the room, she just catches Brittany running back to her bed, pretending to be sleeping.

"I know you're not sleeping, Britt."

Brittany sits up with a pout. "I'm sorry, Miss. Lopez, I'm just not tired."

"It's ok." She assures her climbing into bed with the blonde, confusing her.

"I thought we weren't going to play?"

Santana shrugs. "Quinn is sleeping, and I'm horny." She says before connecting their lips in a very heated kiss.

Santana may have seems calm on the outside but on the inside she was dying. Quinn is very beautiful and sexy. During the movie the submissive slowly got closer to her and by the end of the film, Quinn was almost laying on her shoulder.

The closeness drove Santana crazy, and if it were anyone else they wouldn't have finished watching the movie. However, the brunette suspects Quinn was abused by her last dom, and doesn't want to push her too far into anything she's not ready for.

"Ugh, Miss. Lopez!" Brittany moans in ecstasy the same time Santana does. Santana drops next to Brittany to catch her breath then kisses Brittany's temple. "Are you going to your room now?" Brittany asks disappointed.

"Yeah, it's late, and I kept you up long enough." Santana gets out of bed then gathers her clothes before putting them on. "Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Santana gives Brittany another kiss then goes to her room.

* * *

The following morning after brushing her teeth, Quinn goes downstairs to the kitchen where she finds Santana and even Brittany, already eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Quinn." Santana greets. "How did you sleep?" She asks as Quinn sits across the brunette.

"Good, thanks, My Lady."

Suddenly Brittany pauses mid putting the spoon in her mouth then looks at Santana, confused and a little hurt. Santana sighs then whispers something in the blonde's ear. Brittany throws a glaring glance at Quinn before leaving the room.

"I apologize on behalf of Brittany, it's going to take her some time to get used to this." Quinn nods. "What would you like to eat? I can make pancakes, eggs, French toast, anything you'd like."

"Pancakes sounds good. Thank you, My Lady."

Santana winks at the new sub then starts making the pancakes when Holly walks in.

"Good morning, ladies." She greets them. "Santana, Marley is calling you on Skype in your office."

Santana nods flashing Quinn an apologetic smile. "This will just take a moment. But if you'd like to, help yourself." She says before going to her office.

"Were you here all night?" Quinn asks Holly.

The other blonde chuckles. "No, I just live near by so I come early sometimes if I want to."

"And My Lady is ok with that?"

"Oh yeah, she doesn't mind. I'm the one that keeps everything clean and running smoothly."

Quinn nods slowly. "How did you and My Lady meet?"

Holly laughs. "It's a very good story, actually." The woman says leaning her elbows on the island when Santana walks in.

"What are you telling her, Hol?"

Holly smiles. "Nothing, but I would have if you hadn't walked in." Santana slaps Holly upside the back of her head, as she walks past her to make Quinn's pancakes. "Ouch. That hurt." Santana just shrugs, making Quinn laugh.

"So, you want good news or bad?" Holly asks Santana.

The dom sighs. "Good. I hate bad news."

"The party at Puck's is still on for tomorrow. Bad news, Shue and his friends will be there with his favorite submissive. Word on the street is he lost a lot of clientele and is most likely going to use the party to get new ones."

Santana scoffs. "That man is pathetic. He can't keep clients because he has such a hard on for Blaine, he neglects the others. He plays with them but gives all of his attention and affection to Blaine. When their contracts expire, they leave."

"Hey, that's what I tell him all the time, he doesn't listen. The man has the biggest ego, to boot, and he's more stubborn than a mule."

Santana rolls her eyes. "What time is the party?"

Holly checks her iPad. "Eight till midnight." Santana gives Holly a thumbs up then gives Quinn her pancakes, getting a thank you in return. "Dani will also be there."

Santana glares at the woman. "Really?"

Holly shrugs. "I didn't invite her."

"You know I don't like to deal with her. We tried a relationship and it didn't work out, no matter how hard she tried. Now every time I see her she keeps going on about giving her a second chance." Santana rambles. "And I don't know what to tell her, I don't know if she's changed." She continues.

"Remind me. Why didn't it work out again?" She teases, despite knowing exactly what happened between them

Santana glares at the tall blonde and ignores her question, turning to Quinn instead. "Quinn, normally after I eat I go downstairs to the gym to work out. I'd really like it if you joined me." She smiles.

Quinn nods, her cheeks now pink. "I'd love to, My Lady."

"Great. I keep the gym for last. I know not everyone like to exercise so I don't show that room during the tour." She explains when she notices Quinn hasn't touched her pancakes yet and frowns. "Is there something wrong with your pancakes?"

Quinn looks embarrassed and shakes her head. "I guess I'm just used to having to get permission. Biff was very controlling, s-sometimes he made me wait so long the food would get cold."

Santana takes a deep breath, much like she had before. "Well, you don't need my permission to eat. It's not a privilege, it's a necessity." Quinn bites the corner of her lip, still hesitating. Realizing the submissive won't eat until she approves first, Santana huffs, then takes a more calming deep breath. "You can eat now."

Quinn flashes a weak smile then digs into her pancakes.

"I'll get dressed. When you're done meet me in my room. It's the last door on the left."

"Ok, My Lady."

Quinn watches Santana quickly stride out of the room as her heels click loudly to the hard floors. Quinn's eyes wonder down to the Latina's butt when Holly clears her throat, making her jump.

"It's alright, honey, I don't blame you." She winks. Quinn blushes then quietly excuses herself before meeting Santana in her bedroom. The dom is already dressed in black shorts and a pink sports bra. As Quinn leers at the brunette, said woman is looking Quinn up and down to be sure they're close to the same size.

"You seem to be around my size." Santana says, bringing Quinn back to reality. The Dom goes into her walk in closet. Mesmerized, Quinn follows her. Santana looks over surprised to see Quinn right next to her, then holds up leggings and another sports bra. "The bra might be a little too big but shouldn't come off."

Quinn takes them from Santana and holds them up to herself. "Thank you, My Lady. I think they'll fit."

Santana nods. "I'll give you some privacy." She says before closing the door behind her. Quinn gets changed in the closet then joins Santana in the bedroom where the dom is whispering something to Brittany.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Brittany glares at Quinn. "Yes."

"Brittany, enough." Santana scolds. "I've had it with this behavior. You can go home until you're ready to apologize to Quinn and I."

The tall blonde pouts. "But I was going to go to the party with you." She whines like a small child.

"What do I tell you all the time?"

Brittany sighs in disappointment. "Bad behavior doesn't get rewarded."

"Go get your things, I'll meet you downstairs." Brittany leaves the room with her head down. Santana turns to Quinn with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about her. Holly can show you to the gym, I'll be there in a minute."

Quinn nods and watches Santana go up stairs. Reaching the room, the brunette takes a deep breath before opening the door. Brittany is already packing and is trying to stuff everything inside unsuccessfully.

"If you folded everything like I showed you, those would fit." Brittany looks up then removes everything from the bag. Santana walks over to the submissive to help.

"I'm really sorry about little Brittany. She doesn't like sharing her Tana when other clients are around."

Santana chuckles. "I know, but she has to work on that. It's my job to have other clients."

Brittany slowly nods. "But why did you suddenly get a new one? I thought after you tried the last time, and she got repaired with someone else, you weren't going to try again."

"Do you remember Kurt's friend, Rachel Berry?"

"The short, loud girl obsessed with show tunes?"

Santana laughs. "Yeah, well, she told me about Quinn interested in seeing if she wanted me as her dom. Rachel didn't tell me everything that happened, just her previous dom was terrible to her and needed another. I was hesitant at first but she just kept begging me to at least let her come here to talk. The tone of her voice made me realize how bad he must of hurt her." She explains. "I-I couldn't turn her down."

"Well then I'm happy she's here. Little Brittany will need more convincing, though." She jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

Santana smiles in appreciation, knowing what she's doing. "Oh I think she'll need more than just a little convincing." She says with a laugh, making Brittany blush. "Come on, I'll walk you out." Santana walks Brittany to her car then gives the blonde a hug.

"Bye, Miss. Lopez."

"Bye, Britt. I'll see you next weekend." Santana watches Brittany drive away before going downstairs to the gym. "I'm sorry, Brittany's jealousy can get a little out of hand."

Quinn frowns. "How much is a little?"

Santana chuckles. "Nothing too bad. Just what a child would do when parents bring home the new baby."

"Because of the age play, right?"

Santana nods. "Exactly. When she's in her older mind set, she's not the jealous type." She assures her, then turns on the stereo sitting in the corner. "Do you stretch before you work out?" Quinn nods then the women start stretching.

Now that she's no longer distracted, she can look at Quinn in her outfit. She was right, the top is a little big but it doesn't seem like it'll fall off. As her eyes roam further south, that's when she notices a few scars on her stomach. Santana's heart jumps into her throat at the sight then shakes it off, not wanting Quinn to notice.

"Do you have a preference of workout routines?" Santana asks.

"I guess not. Normally I just run on my treadmill then do some crunches and squats."

"Sounds good."

Santana and Quinn start on the treadmill. They begin on a slow speed then a little more faster speed. As they do, Quinn starts to loose concentration seeing a small bead of sweat roll down Santana's neck in between her breasts. The blonde ends up tripping over her foot and stumbles a little. Embarrassed, Quinn stops the machine.

"I think that speed is a little fast for me." The blonde blushes.

Santana also turns her machine off. "Ok, we'll move on to something else."

Santana gets off her machine then has them move to the floor. The women do crunches sit ups, and push ups before doing squats. Santana notices Quinn isn't straightening out her back like she's supposed to so the brunette helps the submissive.

"You're going to hurt your back if you keep doing it like that." Santana stands next to Quinn and puts her left hand on her lower back and the other on Quinn's right shoulder to straighten her back. "When you squat, keep your back in the same position." Santana keeps her hand on Quinn's back as she continues her squats. "Good, just like that."

Quinn bites her lip feeling aroused as Santana instructs her. The dom notices and can't help but get aroused herself, seeing the perspiration on the submissive and getting a better view of Quinn's butt in her own leggings.

"I-I think that's enough for the day. After we're both showered you can come with me to run some errands."

"Yes, My Lady."

Santana practically rushes out of the room and almost passes Holly's office but then stops. "Hol, meet me in my bathroom."

Holly smirks. "Don't forget to call Mercedes at four." She reminds her boss.

Santana just nods then goes upstairs to her bathroom. She removes her sweaty clothes then puts them in the hamper. Now naked she turns on the shower, making sure the temperature of the water is cool before stepping inside.

Santana washes her hair and body before the door opens, then short after the shower door revealing a naked Holly. Santana slams the woman against the shower wall and connects their lips in a heated kiss.

"Ugh, new girl driving you crazy, huh?" Holly teases as Santana kisses her neck.

"Just shut up and fuck me."

Holly changes their position with a smug grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

After getting out of the shower, Holly returns to her office while Santana searches for Quinn in her bedroom. Discovering it's empty, she checks downstairs to find Quinn in the kitchen with one of her cooks, Mike.

"Hey, Mike." Santana greets. "It's not lunch time yet, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just went to the grocery store. Holly asked me to pick some stuff up since you would be busy with Quinn."

Santana slowly nods. "Thank you." Mike smiles. "I still have to do some shopping, though, is Kurt here yet?"

"He's outside in the back with Tina."

"I'll be right back, Quinn." Santana goes out to the back where Kurt is talking with Tina as the other brunette trims the bushes. "Kurt, can you come with Quinn and I? We're going to the mall."

Kurt smiles. "You know I could never turn down shopping."

"Great." Santana smiles then turns to Tina. "Thanks for helping out with the landscaping. I'm hoping I can find some new help soon so you won't have to work more than you have to."

Tina waves her off. "I don't mind, I like working outside."

"We'll be back in an hour, maybe sooner. If you're done before I get back, just see Holly for your paycheck."

"Ok."

Santana has Kurt follow her back into the kitchen. "Ready?" She asks Quinn.

"Yes, My Lady."

The trio head out to the car, and on their way, Santana grabs her car keys along with her purse. Kurt lets Quinn sit in front with Santana, earning an appreciative smile from the blonde.

"Where are we going, My Lady?"

"The mall. I want to get you some clothes for when we work out, and a few other things when you're ready to play." Quinn blushes glancing back at Kurt. "Don't worry about him. I pay him not to judge anyone, and he's good at keeping secrets."

"You have nothing to worry about." He assures Quinn. "I am a dom myself." He admits.

"Really?" Kurt nods. "I didn't realize the community was so big." She says also wondering why he would work for Santana if he's also a dom.

Santana chuckles. "It'll be even bigger at Puck's party. Which reminds me I also want to get a dress for you."

Quinn raises her brows. "I'm going with you?" She asks surprised.

Santana nods. "Mercedes will be joining us, too."

At the mall, Quinn stays be Santana's side as they shop. The first thing they shop for is a dress for Quinn for Puck's party. D/s parties can be fancy at times, however since it is Puck, they don't have to be too dressed up so they opt for the more casual dresses. Kurt picked them all out, but Quinn quickly found she liked his taste.

Every time she tries on a dress, Santana and even Kurt want to see it. Quinn tries on four dresses before finally choosing her favorite. The trio agreed a sleeveless multicolored dress of white, navy blue, white blue and red, looked the best. Santana paid for it before moving on to another store.

"Do you prefer shorts or leggings to work out in?" Kurt asks as they enter the next store.

"I don't have a preference, I like both."

Kurt nods. "Good, that gives us lots of options to choose from."

Santana chuckles. "Kurt, it's just an outfit to workout in, I'm sure Quinn can handle it on her own. You're only here to help with the dress." The brunette rolls her eyes as he pouts.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Quinn assures them. "I'm not too picky when it comes to what I wear to workout in."

Kurt smiles. "Great, we'll start over here where all the tops and shorts are."

Santana stands by once again as Kurt does his thing and occasionally overwhelms Quinn with questions. She did, however, have a say in how many outfits they bought. Santana and Quinn agreed six was enough.

After paying for everything, the trip leave the mall and go to yet another store, but this time they're shopping for toys. Quinn has never been to a sex store before so the new experience is more overwhelming than Kurt's silly questions.

"Don't be shy." Santana says noticing her rigged posture. "This store is specifically for D/s, and I happen to know the owner, there's no judgment here." She assures the submissive.

"I-I'm not sure what I would like."

Santana rubs Quinn's back for more reassurance. "It's ok, you don't have to get any toys if you don't want to. I need to get my outfits here, they don't sell doctor or police costumes at the mall." Quinn blushes. "Maybe if Halloween was closer, but this place always has them."

Santana guides Quinn to the back of the store with the costumes and dressing rooms. "Stay here, I'll be back. I'll pick a couple different ones so let me know which one you like." She says with a wink before going over to a rack full of costumes.

Kurt has wandered off in the store as soon as they got there, probably browsing something for himself and his submissive, Quinn assumes. So the blonde waits patiently as her dom looks through their choices of doctor costumes.

Some are exact replicas of a doctor's scrubs and white coat, others are more sexy. Scanning the costume section of the store Quinn notices all of their costumes are either traditional or a sexy version of it.

Santana grabs both versions of a doctor's costume before going in the dressing rooms to try it on. Passing Quinn, she wiggles her pointer finger, gesturing the blonde to follow. Quinn sits outside the stalls as Santana tries on the first outfit. When Santana puts on the costume, the Latina emerges from the fitting stall and poses for Quinn.

"What do you think?" She started with the more traditional doctor's costume first. It reminds Quinn of the scrubs all the actors wear on _Grey's Anatomy._

Quinn shrugs. "You make anything look good, My Lady, but I'd like to see other options." For a second Quinn swears she sees Santana blush before turning her head and giving her a thumbs up.

"Before I put another one on, do you want me to use any props?"

Quinn frowns. "Props?"

Santana nods. "Yeah, like a stethoscope, or thermometer, handcuffs, anything a doctor or policemen use." She clarifies.

"Oh." Quinn gives it some thought and nods. "Sure, do they sell them here, too?"

Santana chuckles. "This really is your first time shopping here, huh?" Quinn nods, her cheeks turning pink. "It's ok, I'm not judging or teasing." She assures the blonde. "It's just been a while since I had a newbie." Santana explains. "Ok, I'll be right out with the other outfit." Santana closes the door behind her as Kurt walks in.

"Are you allowed back here?" Quinn asks.

Kurt shrugs taking a seat next to her. "Technically no. If you don't want me back here, though, I can snoop around some more. I don't mind."

Quinn's instinct is to say no, but Kurt has been so nice to her and nonjudgmental, she's starting to feel comfortable around him.

"You can stay."

Santana emerged from the fitting stall once again the same way she did the first time, when she's surprised to see Kurt sitting with Quinn and drops her arm behind her head.

"Oh, hey, Kurt."

Kurt snorts, albeit confused. "Whats wrong, are you embarrassed to be in that outfit in front of me?"

Santana scoffs. "No, but I am embarrassed I posed in front of you like that." Both Kurt and Quinn laugh. "What do you think of this one?" The next costume is a lot more revealing than the first. It looks more like lingerie.

"A little too revealing." Quinn says. "You might as well have on regular lingerie."

Santana nods. "So you want revealing but not too revealing. Got it." Santana closes the door behind her again to try the last doctor costume.

"So how have you been?" Kurt asks Quinn. "How are you adjusting to Santana as your dom so far?" He clarifies.

Quinn shrugs. "Good, really good, actually. Santana is great."

Kurt smiles. "That's good to hear." Quinn flashes a weak smile. Kurt glances in the direction of Santana's stall then leans closer to the blonde, as if he's going to tell her a secret. "You should know there are a lot of false rumors going around about Santana. You might hear them from other submissives at Puck's party, but they're not true. An old client spread them after she broke up with her." He explains.

Quinn frowns. "Are you talking about Dani?"

Kurt furrows his brows, confused. "How do you know about her?"

Quinn shrugs. "I don't, Holly mentioned to My Lady she'll be at the party and briefly mentioned dating her."

"Oh well, yes, that's who spread the rumors. She wanted to ruin Santana's reputation, and she some what succeeded. Anyone who knows Santana, don't believe her, anyone who doesn't are gullible. Dani is cra-"

Before Kurt could finish his sentence Santana comes out of the fitting stall with the last doctor costume on. This one isn't nearly as revealing as the second one, but not as traditional.

Instead of pants, or underwear, this one is a white dress with red stripes, similar to an old traditional candy strippers outfit, but much shorter. The collar on the dress is low enough just to show the top of Santana's breasts, and in Quinn's eyes it's perfect.

Quinn slowly nods, admiring the costume. "That's the one." Too busy leering at Santana in the costume, Quinn doesn't notice Santana's blush, however, Kurt does.

"O-Ok good, one down, one more to go."

They repeat the same process for the police costume, then search for some props for each costume with Kurt's help. According to both dom's it's always a disappointment to have a prop brake in the middle of role-playing, so they make sure the handcuffs aren't too flimsy, and the doctor's props are traditional, unlike the outfit. When they go to the register to pay, a man with a mohawk greets them.

"What's up, sexy mami. I didn't think I'd see you in here again."

Santana rolls her eyes putting their items on the counter. "We both know you haven't forgotten what I did the last time you called me that."

The man frowns and unconsciously covers his groin. "So who's the new girl?" He quickly changes the subject.

"Why don't you ask her, she can hear you." Santana says as he rings up everything in the register.

"Name is Noah, but everyone calls me Puck."

Quinn slowly nods, realizing it's his party they'll be attending. "Quinn. Nice to meet you."

"You, too." Puck turns to Santana. "Fourty five on the dot." Santana gives him the exact bills. "Are you going to the party with Santana?" Quinn nods. "Great, you won't be disappointed." He says with a wink, earning a glare from Santana.

"Stop flirting with my client, Puck."

Puck narrows his eyes. "You never cared before."

Santana glares at him taking the bag but doesn't respond then takes Quinn's hand as they leave. Kurt, however, stays behind to pay for a few little items he picked.

"What's with her?" Pucks asks.

Kurt shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Puck glances at the door Santana exited out of moments before. "She seem different to you?"

Kurt gives it some thought then slowly shakes his head. "Not that I've noticed."

Puck shrugs. "That'll be twenty five."

Kurt gives Puck his bills then follows Santana and Quinn to the car.

* * *

Back at the house, Santana has Quinn help her put everything away so the blonde knows where everything is, while Kurt socializes with Mike and Tina. Santana takes them to the toy room with other toys and costumes neatly organized on the wall, shelves and clothing racks.

"How do you not confuse a toy or costume for your clients?" Quinn asks as she helps Santana put everything away.

Santana shrugs. "They're too different to mix them up. No client likes the same thing." She explains. "If there's ever a time when you want to buy things yourself, you'll know where to put them. This section is yours only."

"Ok, My Lady."

"So with that out of the way, I think it's time for lunch. Hungry?" Quinn nods. Santana gestures for the blonde to follow her to the kitchen where Mike is finishing up lunch. "What's for lunch, Mike?"

"Just some sandwiches and potato salad. Quinn, I didn't know what you liked so I went with PB and J, is that ok?"

Quinn nods. "Thank you." Mike slides the sandwich over to her then Quinn looks over to Santana. The brunette silently nods her permission, not wanting to say it again. Santana doesn't get more than a few bites of her own sandwich when Holly walks in.

"Oh, you're eating, do you want me to come back?"

Santana shakes her head. "No, it's fine. What's up?"

"You got a few emails from some clients. And surprisingly none are from Marley."

"Ok, I'll be right there." Holly nods then returns to her office across from Santana's. "I shouldn't take long." Santana says to Quinn. The dom takes one last bite before going to her office.

"I get the impression she works a lot." Quinn says to no one in particular.

"She does." Mike says. Kurt and Tina nod in agreement.

"Does she ever get time to herself?"

"Sometimes, but that's rare. We're on her all the time about it, but she can be stubborn." Kurt says when said woman returns and goes back to her seat next to Quinn.

"Tina, did you get your check from Holly?"

She nods. "You didn't need to give me a bonus, though."

Santana waves her off. "You deserve it after the hard work you've done for me."

Tina smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Santana then hufss. "Now I can finally eat."

"Well I'm done for the day so I'm going to head out." Tina says.

Santana nods. "Thanks again."

Tina smiles. "No problem." She pecks Mike's lips then waves goodbye to Quinn as she leaves.

"Wait, you two are together?" Quinn asks, amusing Mike.

"Uh-yeah. We were both looking for jobs and Santana was the only one kind enough to let two kids who have no experience work for her."

Santana waves him off. "Everyone in this area are snobby, judgmental people. Be glad you don't work for them."

As the dom continues to eat, Quinn can't help but look at her in awe. And a part of her wishes she was paired with Santana from the start so she didn't have to deal with Biff's abuse.

In between answering Skype calls, emails, the rest of the day Santana and Quinn spend it getting to know one another some more by talking in Quinn's room. Quinn has never met anyone she could talk to for hours and not have anything to say. it's refreshing.

"How do your parents feel about your job?" Quinn suddenly asks.

Santana sighs. "They-uh-they don't know." She slowly says. Quinn frowns. "I don't have the best relationship with them anymore after I came out." She confesses.

"I'm sorry."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "Me too." Quinn is feeling more comfortable with the brunette, especially after their talk, and gets a little bold as she holds Santana's hand. Earning another smile from the dom. "So how do you like staying here so far? I mean, like we discussed, you won't live here, you'll just be here on your days, which I still have to figure out." She says with a laugh, making Quinn laugh as well.

"I love it." Quinn confesses. "I wish I was paired with you from the beginning."

Santana smile grows, and once again for a split second Quinn thought she saw some blush. "Good, I'm glad." Santana kisses Quinn's forehead then checks the time. "It's getting late, do you wanna watch another movie?"

Quinn nods. "I'd like that."

Santana pats Quinn's knee then climbs off the bed. "Ok, but first we should change into pajama's and brush our teeth. So I'll be right back."

She quickly changes into her pajama's and brushes her teeth before returning to Quinn's room to discover the blonde is dressed and laying on the bed. "Comfy?"

Quinn nods, blushing a little. "Very."

Santana chuckles. "Good. I think you should pick the movie this time." Santana points to a small shelf of movies.

As Quinn picks a movie, Santana gets comfortable on the bed. Quinn chooses _The Lost Boys_ then shows it to Santana.

"I like this one." Quinn says.

"Good choice." Santana agrees.

Quinn joins Santana on the bed and gets comfortable herself. Eventually during the movie, both women fall asleep. The following morning Santana wakes up to a lot of pressure on her chest. Confused, she attempts to wake up.

Santana rubs her eyes then opens them to discover Quinn almost laying on top of her. Quinn has her face hidden in Santana's neck and her arm loosely draped over her stomach.

Santana blushes seeing Quinn's knee between her legs and tries not to move too much or the blonde will knee her in her crotch.

"Quinn." She whispers, attempting to wake her up. "Hey, Quinn." This time she rubs the blonde's back, but Quinn just cuddles closer to her.

Santana blushes at the closeness then after she recovers, makes another attempt to wake Quinn. This time, gently shaking her shoulder and breathes a sigh of relief as the blonde wakes up.

Once Quinn realizes she's not laying on the bed and her dom instead, the blonde blushes and quickly rolls off Santana.

"Sorry, My Lady. I guess I thought you were a more comfortable pillow."

Santana chuckles. "It's ok. Are you hungry?" Quinn nods. "I think Mike should be here by now." She says looking at the clock that reads 11:00am. "Let's go see what he made for us today." She suggests. Both women quietly make the journey to the kitchen, both a little embarrassed.

"Good morning, Miss. Lopez, Quinn." He greets.

"Morning." They greet in unison.

"What's for breakfast today?" Santana asks.

"Waffles." Mike says with a smile.

"Mmm, my favorite." Santana continues.

Mike puts their breakfast on two plates then slides them across the island. "Enjoy."

He washes the dishes as Santana and Quinn eat in silence when Holly walks in.

"Whoa, it's like a funeral in here. Who died?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "No, Hol, what's up?"

Holly shrugs. "The norm, emails, Skype with Marley. She'll call in a few. Mercedes also called on the phone while you were sleeping. She wants to know what she should wear tonight and what time she should come over."

Santana nods. "Ok. I'll be right back, Quinn." Quinn nods in return as Santana leaves the room, then Holly takes the Latina's seat.

"So what's with her?" Holly asks Quinn. The blonde just shrugs. Holly arches her brow. "You can't fool me, blondie. I've known that woman longer, something happened last night, or this morning." She adds reading Quinn's reaction. Mike continues cleaning trying to mind his own business.

"I-It's not a big deal."

Holly still isn't convinced. "If it's no big deal, why won't you tell me?"

Quinn sighs. "I woke up almost sleeping on top of My Lady. I think I embarrassed her."

Holly laughs. "That's it?"

Quinn shrugs. "I told you it's no big deal." She reminds her.

"Don't worry, honey, she'll come around. She's getting used to having a new client, too."

Santana returns then finishes her breakfast, along with Quinn. "What do you think, wanna work out with me again?"

Quinn nods. "Sure. I think I wanna try some weights today."

Santana smiles. "Ok, I'll meet you in the basement."

The woman go their separate ways to change into their workout clothes and brush their teeth. This time Santana beats Quinn and stretches while waiting for the blonde. When Quinn walks in, Santana is bent over touching her toes. Quinn bites her lip at the sight. Hearing Santana clear her throat, she recovers.

"Sorry, My Lady." Santana just smiles, blushing. "I-I'm sorry about this morning, too. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't." Santana says siting on the floor to stretch some more. Quinn is surprised. "Well, a little but only cause I liked it a little too much, I think." She confesses. "It's been a while since I cuddled with anyone."

Quinn frowns, confused. "You don't cuddle with your other clients?"

Santana shakes her head. "Most of my clients communicate through email or Skype, and the ones that do come here just want sex or to be punished. Well, Brittany and I do age play but in her young mind set she's too busy playing with toys or running around outside. And even in her older mind set, though, she just wants sex or to be punished like the others."

"I'm sorry." Quinn apologizes again, feeling bad for the Latina.

Santana flashes a weak smile. "You should probably start stretching if you want to do the weights. Some of them are pretty heavy." She advices.

They workout together in silence but this time it isn't awkward. Both Quinn and Santana are too focused to hold a conversation but they notice they don't have to, their company is good enough.

The rest of the day is spent like the others. Santana and Quinn get to know one another between Santana answering calls or responding to emails. When it's time for them to get ready for the party, they get dressed in their own rooms. Tina helps Quinn with her makeup while Kurt helps Santana.

"I'm so nervous." Quinn confesses as Tina applies some blush.

"You'll be fine. Santana always makes sure her clients are comfortable and Mercedes will be with you, too, she's been to these parties before."

"She's another client of My Lady's?"

Tina nods. "She comes during the week. That's why you haven't met." She explains. "There all finished." Tina puts the makeup back. "Wanna see?"

Quinn nods so Tina steps out of the way so she can see herself in the bathroom mirror. Tina didn't go too heavy on the makeup. She used just enough to highlight her features.

"Thank you."

Tina smiles. "You like it? I'm not an expert when it comes to makeup. Kurt taught me a few things but I'm not nearly as good as him."

"Can I ask you something, about Kurt?" Tina hesitates expecting the worse but nods. "Why does Kurt work for My Lady if he's a dom?"

Tina breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh well, not everyone is a dom for money like Santana is. Kurt is dating his submissive, and Santana was kind enough to give him a job. Like Mike and I." She explains.

The girls jump as Santana walks into the room. "Sorry." She apologizes then pauses seeing Quinn, taking her breath away. "Mercedes is here, it's time to go."

Tina glances between the women, both seemingly unable to look away from the other. Feeling like the third wheel, Tina slips out of the room without either of them noticing.

"Tina, Hol is waiting-" She stops mid sentence finally looking away from Quinn she discovers Tina is gone. "Oh, she's-she's so quiet I didn't realize she left."

Quinn blushes. "I didn't either. Y-You look very beautiful, My Lady."

Santana also blushes avoiding Quinn's gaze. "Thank you." She says quietly. "W-We should go. The party will be starting and I don't like to be late."

Quinn follows Santana downstairs. A woman in a beautiful dress is waiting patiently by the front door.

"Hello, you must be Quinn." She greets as they reach the door.

Quinn smiles and shakes her hand. "Yes, nice to meet you."

Mercedes smiles in return. "You too. Don't be nervous, Miss Lopez likes for us to stay by her side unless we ask to catch up and talkt to friends." She assures Quinn.

"Thanks for coming again, Cedes." Santana says. "If I can't control myself around Will, you'll hold me back, right?"

Mercedes chuckles. "Of course, Miss. Lopez. I got your back."

Santana smiles in appreciation then escorts her clients to the limo. Mercedes and Santana chat during the ride, and Quinn notices they talk more as friends rather than a dom and sub, aside from Mercedes calling Santana Miss. Lopez.

When they arrive at Puck's mansion, Quinn physically and mentally becomes more nervous. Her previous experiences with parties of the dom and submissive community haven't been pleasant for her and it's bringin back memories she'd rather forget. It doesn't go unnoticed by Santana as they approach the house.

"Cedes, we'll meet you inside, ok?" Mercedes nods without hesitation and goes inside the house. Santana realizes Quinn is daydreaming about something but doesn't want to scare the blonde. "Quinn, hey, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Quinn doesn't respond so Santana snaps her fingers, getting the submissive's attention. Santana flashes a sympathetic smile. "There you are. Are you ok?"

Quinn slowly nods. "I'm sorry, My Lady. It's just-this party is bringing back some old memories I would rather not relive." She admits.

Santana holds Quinn's hand and rubs the blonde's knuckles with her thumb. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. We can leave if you want." She suggests. "It's just a party, and I've been to many. You go to one, you've been to them all."

"It's ok. I think I'll be fine." Quinn says to herself more than to Santana. "Is it ok if I just stay by you? I-I'll feel more safe."

Santana blushes, happy Quinn already trusts her. "Of course."

Santana tugs on Quinn's hand getting the submissive to follow her into the house. As soon as they step inside they're greeted by Puck.

"It's about time, Lopez. Mercedes came in before you, what took so long?"

Santana glares at him. "None of your business."

Puck holds up his arms in surrender. "Alright, alright, relax." He scoffs. "Do me a favor and have some drinks, huh?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "You know what happens when I drink, asshole." Puck just laughs as the pair walk past him when Santana is greeted by another dom.

"Santana, it's good to see you." A man with dreadlocks hugs the Latina.

"You, too, Joe." She says breaking the hug. "How are you?"

He shrugs. "Can't complain, you?"

Santana chuckles. "Can't complain either."

Joe nods the notices Quinn shyly glued to Santana's side. "Wow, it's actually true. You got a new client?" He asks surprised.

Santans takes a deep breath, attempting to control her temper. "Yes, I have a new client and since you know, I take it everyone is talking about it."

"Uh-yeah, well, you know Finn. Can't keep his mouth shut." He says with a nervous laugh.

"It's ok, Joe, I'm not mad at you. I just wish people would mind their own damn business."

"Hey, I'm with you. I try to keep away from that and keep to myself, but when it's everywhere it gets difficult to avoid."

Santana scoffs. "High school doesn't end, right?"

Joe shakes his head. "I guess not." Joe spots someone from across the room and waves. "It was nice seeing you, San. And nice to meet you, Quinn. I'll catch up with you later."

"Yeah, ok." Santana then turns to Quinn. "Hungry? There's usually plenty of food."

Quinn nods. "Very."

Santana escorts her to the kitchen where a large table is set up full of food. Santana and Quinn take what they want then sit in the large dinning room full of tables for people to sit comfortably and eat.

"Find anything you like?" Santana asks.

"I did but I didn't expect hot buffalo wings." Quinn says with a laugh.

Santana rolls her eyes. "It's Puck, he always has hot buffalo wings for every party."

Quinn takes a few bites of the chicken then quickly drinks her soda. "Very hot."

Santana just laughs as Mercedes finally joins them. "There you are. Where were you?"

Mercedes sits on the other side of Santana with a plate of her own. "Around, talking and catching up with everyone. Now I'm hungry." She explains.

"Did you see Will and his pet?"

"I didn't but I did see Blaine." Santana raises her brows. "Yeah, he's not attached to Will for once. Apparently he got a new client he's showing off, but he is looking for more."

"Wait, Will is actually blowing Blaine off for a new client?" Mercedes nods. "Who the hell is this person and what makes them so special?"

Mercedes shrugs. "Have no clue. I tried asking Blaine but he didn't want to talk about it. He seemed pretty butt hurt."

Santana scoffs. "Whatever, they're both pathetic." The Latina says with an eye roll as said people they're gossiping about approaches the table.

"So it's true, you are here with a new client."

Will stares at Quinn with a smirk, making her feel uncomfortable and unconsciously moves closer to her dom. Santana can't get a good look at Will's new client hiding behind Will and Blaine, but she can tell they're blonde.

"Will." She sharply greets. "We were just talking about you."

Will looks surprised. "Really? I didn't think anyone would care to talk about me with you and, Quinn, is it? Being the top gossip of the night." He says bitterly. "I'm curious, what made you decide to acquire new clientele after failing to get paired with the last time you tried?" He asks, trying to get a reaction from Santana.

"That's none of your business." Santana glares at the man.

"Excuse me, My Lady, where's the bathroom?" Quinn asks.

"I'll show her." Mercedes cuts in knowing Santana wants to get a look at Will's new client and to use the opportunity to publicly humiliate Will.

"Thanks, Cedes."

Mercedes flashes a smile then escorts Quinn to the bathroom.

"Drank all your soda eating those hot wings, huh?" Mercedes teases as they wait outside the bathroom door. Quinn blushes.

"Yeah, I didn't think they'd be so hot but they're really good."

Mercedes chuckles. "I've been there. Believe me, I know."

The bathroom door opens as a woman walks out. Mercedes waits for Quinn as she uses the bathroom when Kurt walks up to her.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Mercedes snorts as Kurt grabs her hand. "Come on, I want you to meet someone." He says excitingly as he weaves through the crowd dragging Mercedes with him. By the time Quinn gets out of the bathroom they're still gone.

Quinn frowns scanning the crowd, wondering where Mercedes could have gone off to, and where the dinning room is. As she does, the blonde almost gives up when she spots Mercedes with Kurt and someone she hoped to never see again.

 _Biff is having another party for the fourth time. Every weekend he's had a party, and every week he's used those opportunities to humiliate her. It was one of Biff's favorite things to do and Quinn's least._

 _Quinn has put out the last of the snacks on the coffee table in the living room when Biff walks in, fixing his tie._

 _"You know the routine. You answer the door, take their jacket then kneel next to the table until the next guest arrives."_

 _Quinn nods. "Yes, sir." Biff raises his brows expecting her to do something. When Quinn realizes what she's supposed to be doing, Quinn gets on her knees. Satisfied Biff sits on the couch and watches TV to wait for the party to start._

 _As guests arrives Biff turns off the TV and Quinn greets everyone and takes their jackets like she was told, before going on her knees. Throughout the party Biff and his friends get loud an obnoxious the more beers they drink. Eventually Quinn is allowed off her knees to wait on her dom and his guests, giving them their drinks and snacks._

 _"Hey, Biff, we gonna have any entertainment tonight?" A drunk slurs._

 _"Yeah, let's see how well your submissive listens." Another drunk suggests._

 _"Uh-I don't know, guys. The mess got so bad in here, even I had to clean."_

 _Quinn silently begs Biff not to agree as his guests argue at once the drunk's have a good idea to get the party going._

 _"Let the fun **really** begin!" A man shouts._

 _Biff puts his hands up to quiet the crowd. "Alright, alright. Just nothing too messy."_

 _Quinn curses under her breath while the guests shoot with joy. Biff walks up to Quinn to take the plate of snacks from her. Biff puts in on the coffee table then forces Quinn to stand in the middle of the room._

 _"What should I start with?" He asks no one in particular._

 _"Put the collar on her!" One drunk suggests._

 _Biff smirks. "Alright, we can start small." He says retrieving the collar from a shelf next to the mounted flatscreen. Biff puts on the collar then tugs on it to force Quinn on to her knees. Quinn keeps her mouth shut and eyes on the floor._

 _"Make her kiss your feet."_

 _Quinn looks up to see Biff's best friend Sam suggest. Biff smirks at his friend then demands Quinn kiss his feet. The blonde obeys._

 _"Now tell her to say I'm worthless."_

 _Biff repeats Sam's second suggestion._

 _"I'm worthless." Quinn says above a whisper._

 _"What did she say?!" A drunk shouts._

 _"Louder, Quinn, so the people in the back can hear." Biff says with a laugh, making his guests laugh in return._

 _"I'm worthless!" Quinn shouts this time._

 _"I think she should be punished." Sam continues. "She didn't listen, Biff. And in front of all your guests, that deserves the belt, I think." The crowd shout in agreement._

 _"I think you're right." Biff agrees._

 _Quinn tries her best not to cry as Biff slowly removes the belt from his waist, knowing they'd love to see that. Quinn bends over the coffee table then lifts her shirt._

 _"How many licks should she get?" Biff asks._

 _"Six." Says Sam._

 _"Alright, you heard him, Quinn. Six licks for not listening and I want you to count." Biff pulls his arm back then pauses a moment before smacking the leather against Quinn's lower back. The blonde winces but doesn't cry still._

 _"One." She groans._

 _Quinn continues counting four more times. As Biff pulls his arm back to hit the blonde for the last time, Sam steps out of the crowd._

 _"Can I do the last one?" Biff hesitates. "Come on, what could be more humiliating?"_

 _Biff nods. "Fine."_

 _He passes the belt on to Sam then takes his place in the crowd. Sam stands behind Quinn with a smirk. So far she's managed not to make too much noise or cry very much but she doesn't know how long that'll last now that Sam has the belt._

 _"You should listen to your dom at all times."_

 _Without any hesitation, Sam quickly slaps the leather as hard as he can against Quinn's lower back, causing the blonde to shout out in pain. The crowd laugh as Biff gives Sam a high five, taking the belt back._

 _"I think that's enough for tonight." Biff says looking down at Quinn as the blonde curls into a fetal position, unable to control her tears anymore. "How about we go downstairs for a round of pool?" He suggests. His guests cheer in agreement._

 _"Looking to take my title?" Sam asks teasing Biff._

 _Biff laughs. "You know it. I'll be right down, I'm gonna get a drink first." He wants until everyone is downstairs in the basement before turning to Quinn. "You better go upstairs, now, before I hit you again, I can't look at you anymore."_

"Quinn, are you ok?" Mercedes asks, causing Quinn to jump out of her daydream. The blonde was so caught up in her thoughts, she hasn't noticed the trio approach her.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." She assures her, although Mercedes isn't convinced.

"Well, whatt'ya know. They were telling the truth." Sam says. "I can't believe it's already been a year since you got my best friend put to jail." He glares at Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes asks.

"Are you gonna tell them, or should I?" Sam asks Quinn. There's a short pause as he waits for an answer then continues. "She told the police my buddy was abusing her after he humiliated her at a party. Now he's in jail." Sam explains.

"Sounds to me like your friend is a real asshole." Mercedes continues.

Sam ignores her. "Fucking bitch, you're lucky we're not alone or I'd-."

"Or you'll do what, Sam?" Mercedes cuts him off, stepping between him and Quinn.

"Get out of my way, Mercedes, I'm not gonna touch her."

"You better not."

When Mercedes walks away, as if it's happening in slow motion, Sam steps forward and punches Quinn's cheek, knocking her to the floor. Kurt rushes to her side and Mercedes runs away to fetch Santana. Joe runs up to Sam to hold him back from doing anymore damage than he has already.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Kurt shouts looking up at Sam.

"Bitch deserves it, that's why!"

* * *

When Mercedes went to show Quinn to the bathroom, Santana had full confidence in her other client to take care of the blonde. She would have done it herself if Will hadn't gone over to start talking to her.

Will chuckles. "Why so defensive? I was just curious."

Santana crosses her arms. "What happened to all of your clients to force you to seek new ones at this party?"

Will's smile quickly drops. "Touché, Lopez." Santana smirks, as does Will, confusing the Latina, wondering how his mood could change so fast. "I've gotten distracted what I really came over here to talk about is _my_ new client."

"And why would I care who your new client is?" She lies.

"I'll be honest, if it was anyone else, it wouldn't matter. But I think you'll really like to know who it is." Will smiles smugly as the person behind him steps out.

Santana gasps. "Dani?"

Will laughs. "Well isn't this a small world after all?"

Santana glares at Dani. "Why the hell are you with Will?"

Dani shrugs. "I didn't have you anymore and I didn't like any of the people I was getting paired with. Will has the giant house and he spoils his clients, so I thought why not?"

Santana scoffs. "We'll see if you'll still be saying that once he's over you and fawning over Blaine again."

"Awe, jealous, Santana?" Will asks.

Santana laughs. "You wish."

Hearing some commotion from the other room, their attention is pulled away when they see Mercedes rushing their way. When she reaches them, the other brunette takes a moment to catch her breath.

"It's Quinn. Sam punched her in the fa-" Before Mercedes could finish Santana is marching past her to get to Quinn.

Theres a crowd surrounding the trio, so Santana forces her way through everyone in order to reach Quinn. Santana ignores Sam still being held by Joe for a moment to check if Quinn is ok.

"Quinn, sweetie, can you get up?" Holding her cheek, Quinn shakes her head.

"I'll get her, San." Puck says emerging from the crowd.

"Thanks." He flashes a weak smile scooping Quinn in his arms bridal style. Santana then finally turns to Sam. "What the fuck, trouty mouth?!"

"She deserves worse getting my boy locked up!"

Santana scoffs. "Your boy got himself locked up!"

"It was her!" He argues.

"I don't give a fuck who's fault it was!" Santana shouts louder. "If you hit her again, trouty, you're going to deal with me, and I won't be so nice next time."

Santana gestures for Puck to follow her to the limo. Kurt and Mercedes follow behind worried for the blonde, then opens the back door. Puck carefully puts Quinn into the car as Kirt and Mercedes also get in. Puck then turns to Santana.

"I'm gonna have a long talk with him. He's no longer welcome here. I don't condone violence against woman when it's not consensual."

"Thank you." Puck grins. "He's just lucky all I did was yell."

Puck snorts. "Yeah, you really contained your anger in there, I'm surprised." He teases.

Santana rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. "I didn't want to scare Quinn."

Puck narrows his eyes, confused. "Since when did you care about that?"

Santana shrugs, avoiding his gaze. "She's had it really bad with her last dom and I want her to feel safe with me." She explains. Puck backs off as Santana gets in the limo. "Take us to Mercedes house, then Kurt's before we go home." She says to the driver.

"What did Puck say about Sam?" Kurt asks. Santana repeats what he said. "Well that's good but what will you do if you're out running errands and pump into him?"

Santana sighs. "I don't know, I'll deal with it when we cross that bridge."

"I can't believe he did that. I would think he would be so violent." Says Mercedes.

Kurt scoffs. "I can't believe you used to have a crush on him."

After Kurt and Mercedes are dropped off, Santana makes a phone call on their way back to the house.

"I know it's late, but one of my girls needs medical attention." She says into her cell phone. "Thank you, I appreciate it. I'll see you soon, bye." The Latina hangs up the phone then looks over to Quinn. She's on the opposite seat of Santana laying down.

"Come here, Quinn." She says in a gentle tone, opening her arms. Slowly and carefully Quinn goes over to Santana and lays her head on her Dom's lap. Santana rubs her back for comfort. "This might be a stupid question but I need to know how your head feels."

"Feels like I got punched." Quinn tried to lighten the mood.

Santana nods slowly. "What happened back there, why did he punch you?" Quinn sighs then explains everything to the Latina. "Has he hurt you before tonight?"

Quinn nods as tears roll down her cheeks. "B-Biff loved to humiliate me at his parties. Sam was his best friend. Whenever they got together, I-I got my worst beatings."

Santana takes a few deep breaths to control her anger. "If I ever see him again, he's dead." The limo suddenly comes to a stop and someone opens the door. "Sebastian, you're here already?"

He nods. "Got here as fast as I could. Need help getting her out?"

"Yes, please."

Quinn sits up so Sebastian can scoop her in his arms. Santana then gets out of the limo, thanking the driver as she does, then walks ahead of the pair to unlock the door.

"Where are we doing this?"

"Her room is fine. I want her to be comfortable." Sebastian follows Santana to Quinn's bedroom then carefully lays the blonde on to the bed.

"I'll be right back, my bag is still in my car."

Santana nods then sis at the edge of the bed, noticing a bruise is already forming on her new submissive's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Quinn." She says just above a whisper.

Quinn frowns. "For what, My Lady?"

"Letting this happen." She clarifies. "I knew you were nervous about the party, I shouldn't have let Will get to me, then you wouldn't have been alone."

Quinn shakes her head and covers Santana's hand with her own. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I was supposed to make you feel safe and I failed you tonight." She continues.

"But I do feel safe with you."

Santana scoffs, wiping some tears. "How can you still say that?"

"Because you've never laid a hand on me. From the moment I met you, I knew you weren't like Biff. You're a much better dom than him."

Santana blushes, flashing a weak smile, when Sebastian returns.

"I think the cut on her cheek will need about four stitches. And she'll need some ice to take the swelling down." He says taking Santana's spot by the bed.

"Ok, I'll-uh-get the ice." Santana says still flustered by Quinn's words. Downstairs in the kitchen Santana wraps some ice in a wash cloth then takes a moment for herself. The dom still feels like she failed, but silently promises herself to never let it happen again.

By the time she returns to the bedroom, Sebastian is finished with the stitches and Quinn is laying underneath her covers, in her pajama's.

"If these melt in the middle of the night, don't be shy to get some more." Santana says handing her the washcloth full of ice.

"Thank you, My Lady. And thank you, Sebastian."

He nods with a smile. "I gave her some medicine for the pain. It should kick in soon." He informs Santana.

"Ok, thanks again."

Sebastian shrugs. "It's no problem. Let me know if a stich comes out or if she's still in any pain. I can give her something stronger."

"I will. Let me walk you out."

As they reach the from door, Sebastian turns to Santana, looking concerned.

"Now can you tell me what happened to her?"

"Sam Evans."

Sebastian raises his brows, surprised. "He did this?" Santana nods. "What an asshole."

"I know. Apparently he blames her for his best friend Biff going to jail."

Sebastian scoffs. "I've seen that guy around town, and I've heard rumors that turned out to be true. If he's in jail, he put himself there."

"That's exactly what I said." She agrees. "Anyway, thanks again."

Sebastian chuckles. "You don't have to keep thanking me, it really was no problem." Santana blushes. "Oh my god, you like her."

Santana scoffs. "Shut up. She's just another client."

Sebastian laughs. "So you _really_ like her."

Santana hits his shoulder, hard. "Shut up, I don't."

Sebastian's smile fades as he rubs his sore arm. "It's ok to open up to someone again, San." He says seriously this time. "I know you're afraid to get hurt again, but they're not all Dan-" Santana cuts him off.

"I know."

Sebastian nods slowly. "Well, I have an early morning, I better head out." Santana nods in agreement. "If you need to talk about anything, I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you. Good night."

Sebastian winks. "Good night."

Santana closes and locks the door behind her then goes to her room to get ready for bed. When she's in her pajama's, the Latina peaks into Quinn's room to find her sleeping, so Santana returns to her room to get some sleep herself.

The following morning when Santana wakes up, the brunette stretches, and as she does she feels something behind her. Confused, she turns her head to see Quinn cuddling her back. The dom blushes at their closeness then wonders what brought Quinn to her room.

"Quinn." She whispers turning to face the blonde. "Quinn, honey, wake up." She says gently shaking Quinn's shoulder, learning from last time. Slowly Quinn wakes up then blushes realizing Santana is starring at her.

"I'm sorry, My Lady, I had a nightmare."

Santana flashes a sympathetic smile. "It's ok, I'm not mad, just confused. When did you get in here?"

"It was late, you were sleeping."

Santana nods slowly. "How do you feel?"

"My head still hurts but not like last night."

"Good." Santana lightly brushes Quinn's cheek, careful of the stitches. "It's still swollen. I'll get more ice. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

Santana chuckles. "Ok, stay here, I'll get you something." Before Santana gets anymore ice, she makes Quinn some eggs with bagels and cream cheese, then puts it on a trey and returns upstairs. "I hope you don't mind eggs and bagels."

"No. Thank you, My Lady." Quinn says as Santana puts the trey on her lap.

"I'll get the ice when you're done eating." Santana sits next to Quinn.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Santana shakes her head. "Not yet. Don't worry about me, though, eat." While Quinn eats, Santana watches TV. "I'm so sorry you have to go home like that."

Quinn shrugs. "It's not your fault." She reminds the dom. "I can just cover it up with makeup when I got to work, and wear sunglasses whenever I go out."

Santana groans. "Shit, how can I forget about work? Quinn, I'm-"

"Please don't say you're sorry again." Quinn pleads. "It's ok, really."

Santana sighs. "After you eat, I can drive you home." She offers.

"You don't have to. Besides, I drove here, remember?"

Santana nods, avoiding Quinn's gaze, embarrassed she forgot. "Right."

Quinn eats her breakfast in silence then when she's finished, Santana takes the trey and now dirty plate to the kitchen while Quinn gets ready to leave. When Quinn is ready to go the blonde searches for her dom.

"My Lady, where are you?"

"In my office!" She shouts back. Quinn walks into the room to discover Santana sitting at her desk with Quinn's negotiation form in front of her. "It's time to discuss payment."

Quinn sits in front of the desk and crosses her legs. "Ok, I've had time to think about it last night and I can only pay you paycheck to paycheck. I can't afford to give it all at once." She says avoiding Santana's gaze.

"That's fine. I'm going to write a number down, and you'll tell me if it's manageable for you, ok?" Quinn nods. Santana writes it down on a post-it then slide sit over to Quinn.

Quinn breathes a sigh of relief. "I could afford that."

Santana smiles. "Good. If you have a credit or debit card, Holly can make a direct deposit to my account. If not, send a check in the mail to this address." She says writing the address on a different post-it, then again slides it over to Quinn.

"I'll have to send a check."

Santana nods. "I'll walk you to your car."

Quinn follows Santana to her vehicle then puts her overnight bag in the back seat before turning to Santana. "I'm really glad I let Rachel talk me into this." She confesses.

Santana smiles. "Me too." The Latina admits. "Do you still have the number she gave you?" Quinn nods. "Call me, so we can set up what days you'll stay here. Since the weekends are for Brittany, we'll have to see what days in the week you can come over."

"Ok. I'll have to check my work schedule first." Catching Santana off guard, Quinn hugs the Latina tightly. "Thank you, I had fun getting to know you. I'm looking forward to coming back."

Santana smiles and hugs Quinn back. "Me too." The hug lingers until Quinn finally lets her go. "D-Don't forget to put ice on your cheek." She stutters, still flustered from the unexpected but welcoming hug.

"I won't." Quinn says getting into the car. "Goodbye, My Lady."

"Goodbye, Quinn. It was great having you here." She confesses. Quinn honks her horn as she drives away. Santana watches until her car disappears before returning inside.

* * *

Sam is still angry from the night before at Puck's party. He wished he could have done more than punch Quinn, feeling she deserves worse. It's been on his mind all night and now he's on his way to visit Biff. Bumping into Quinn at the party just gave Sam a reason to go. He hadn't gone since Biff was arrested being too busy, and now he's free.

Arriving at the police station, Sam signs in and gets a visitors card to clip on his shirt before being escorted to their visitors room. There are already people visiting their friends or loved ones so as Sam waits, he just keeps to himself.

"I didn't think anyone would come." Says Biff while the officer removes his handcuffs.

"Sorry it took so long. You know work keeps me busy."

Biff nods. "Yeah, it's fine. I didn't mean to sound bitter." He apologizes, something he rarely does. "So how've you been?"

Sam shrugs. "Fine up until last night."

Biff narrows his eyes, confused. "What happened last night?" Sam tells him everything that happened at the party with Quinn. Biff then suddenly laughs, now confusing Sam.

"What's so funny?"

"It's ironic." He says still laughing.

"What is?"

Biff waves him off, then sits silently for a moment before he slams his fists against the table. "That fucking bitch!" He shouts. "Of all the people she could have gone to, it had to be her?!"

"Dude, mind filling me in here?"

Biff sighs. "Fine. Do you remember that tall blonde I dated before Quinn?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, the dancer."

"Yeah, well, she was great. Hot, good in bed, even the freaky shit I was into but when I started adding belts to the mix, she claimed I was abusing her."

"Like Quinn."

"Yeah. She broke up with me and guess where she ended up?" Sam pinches his brows in thought, then getting impatient, Buff slams his hand on the table. "Santana Lopez, you idiot. Now Quinn is with her, too?" Biff shakes his head. "I won't stand for it."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Biff smirks. "It's not what I'm gonna do, it's what you're gonna do."

* * *

Finally back at home, Quinn tries to get back into her routine again. After coming back from staying with Santana all weekend, the first thing Quinn did was wash all of her clothes before getting changed to work at the Spotlight Diner.

The second she walked into work, Rachel rushes over to her friend firing questions so fast, she doesn't give Quinn enough time to answer. Rachel follows Quinn to the back so the blonde can clock in.

"Oh come on, Quinn. At least tell me if you're ok. I mean, there's not even a bruise."

Quinn sighs. "There is a bruise, I covered it with ten pounds of cover up. But I'm ok. Sebastian gave me medicine for the pain."

"Kurt's boyfriend, Sebastian?"

Quinn shrugs. "I don't know who he's dating. My Lady called him and he helped stitch me up and gave me some medicine."

Rachel gasps. "You got stitches, too?" The blonde nods.

"Ladies, I don't pay you to gossip." Their boss says peaking his head through the door. "Get out there, tables are waiting to order or get their food, move it."

As they work, Rachel continues to ask questions.

"Aside from what happened at the party, how do you like Santana?"

Quinn rolls her eyes albeit with a smile. "Can't this wait?"

"No."

Quinn flashes a polite smile at the couple she's giving their food to. "Fine. She's great. Really really great. I feel safe with her, and I really like her. Happy?"

Rachel smiles brightly as they retrieve more food. "Very. I'm glad you found someone good for you. After everything you've been through, you deserve it."

Quinn gives a man his burger then turns to Rachel. "Thank you. I am too."

"So how does it work? I always wanted to ask someone but I was too scared to."

Quinn shrugs. "I don't know if it's the same for everyone but Santana schedules to have her clients that want physical contact to a house she bought where they do whatever they want." She explains.

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It is. My Lady was working a lot when I was there. I feel bad for her, I don't think she gets much time to herself. And I don't know how she can have an apartment too. I got the feeling she spends most of her time at the house."

"Maybe she's done it long enough to juggle everything." She suggests.

"Maybe." Moving on to another table, Quinn takes out her notepad and pen to write down the customers order, not looking up. "Hello, I'm Quinn. I'll be your waiter this afternoon, what can I get for you?"

"Well didn't I get lucky."

Quinn looks up to see another blonde and frowns, confused. "Excuse me."

"I came here cause I was just curious about Santana's new client, thinking I wouldn't even get to talk to you, but I guess I got lucky."

Quinn's frowns deepens. "Do I know you?"

The other blonde shakes her head. "No, we've never met, but I did see you at Puck's party." She explains. "I'm Dani. Santana's ex client and ex girlfriend."

Quinn is speechless, not knowing what to say.

"I take it by your silence Santana has mentioned me." She says with a smug grin.

"J-Just once, and it was very brief."

Dani nods slowly, looking at Quinn up and down. "How's she doing?"

Quinn shrugs. "Good, I guess. Now, do you know what you want to drink, or eat?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

Quinn sighs, wanting to continue her job. "Ok, fine."

"Can you tell Santana if she's free I'd like to see her again? There's some stuff she left at my place that got lost and I didn't get to talk to her at the party."

"Sure." Quinn agrees. "Do you know what you want?"

"Cheese burger and some fries." Dani hands Quinn her menu as the blonde write her order down before taking it from her. Quinn then puts Dani's order in.

The rest of the day is uneventful for Quinn until she arrives home to a surprise standing on her front door.

"Sam, is that you?"

Sam turns to Quinn flashing a weak smile. "Hey, uh-I know what you're thinking."

Quinn frowns. "How the hell did you find out where I live? And why are you here?"

"I asked Finn and I'm here to apologize." Quinn is skeptical. "I was drinking last night, sometimes it makes me mean and I saw the girl who is the reason my best friend is in jail. I got pissed off and overreacted." He explains.

"I have a black eye because of you."

"I'm sorry."

Quinn sighs. "I-I accept your apology but I want you to leave."

Sam puts his hands up in surrender, descending the stairs. Quinn steps aside as Sam passes her, then Sam stops and turns to the other blonde. "I'd be careful if I were you."

"Excuse me?"

"Santana Lopez, your dom, has a temper much worse than mine. Be careful." Before Quinn could defend Santana, Sam leaves.

Inside the apartment, Quinn takes a warm bath then gets comfortable in pj's before making dinner. While eating the blonde has a Netflix marathon of the worst movies she could find. Some movies were so bad they were funny and some were just too bad she couldn't get through the whole thing.

Browsing through her choices, Quinn comes across the movies she watched with Santana and it makes her miss the Latina. Aside from Sam punching her at the party, Quinn had a good time. She hates Dani has spread rumors about her and now Sam has warned her about said rumors. She expected it at the party, not in front of her apartment.

Quinn suddenly jumps from her thoughts when her phone rings. The blonde pauses her movie before getting to the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi, it's Santana. I-I'm just calling to check on you. How's your cheek?"_

"The swelling isn't too bad. I'll be putting more ice on it when I'm finished eating."

 _"Good."_ There's a short pause.

"How did you get my number?" Another pause.

 _"Rachel. I hope you don't mind. I-I haven't heard from you all day and I was worried."_ Quinn blushes. _"We also have to discuss what days you'll stay over."_

 _"_ Right. I'm sorry, I forgot, My Lady. I've been working all day then Sam came over and I made dinner-"

 _"Whoa, whoa, start over. Who came over?"_ Quinn hesitates, sensing Santana is mad based on her tone. " _I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why he was there."_ She says in a more gentle tone.

Quinn breathes a sigh of relief. "He apologized." Santana is silent. "He also warned me about you. He said you have a bad temper and I should be careful." More silence.

 _"Did you forgive him?"_

"Yes, My Lady."

Santana huffs. _"I wouldn't if I were you. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness."_

"I know, but I do." Santana is silenced once more. "I would be hurting myself if I didn't forgive. I've had to do it once before."

 _"This is the first time I don't know what to say."_ Santana says with a laugh. _"Are you sure you need a dom?"_

"Yes." Quinn says without hesitating. "I just had to learn that mistake the wrong way. But I still need you, My Lady." There's a pregnant pause.

" _So, we got off track. I was thinking since Mercedes is with me on Monday and Tuesday, you could be with me on Tuesday and Thursday."_

Quinn checks her work schedule on the refrigerator. "Is it ok if I go after work?"

 _"Of course. You can go to work then come back."_

"Ok, My Lady. I'm looking forward to it."

Santana sighs. _"Well, I-I'm glad you're ok. I'll see you Wednesday."_

Before Quinn can respond, Santana hangs up the phone. Despite being confused, Quinn shrugs it off and resumes the movie.

* * *

Santana hangs up the phone with a deep sigh.

"Is she ok?" Mike asks.

Santana nods. "She said the swelling has gone down."

"Then why the long face?"

"She said Sam stopped by her place." Mike raises his brows in shock. "Yeah, apparently he apologized."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day." Santana nods slowly. "What are you thinking?"

"He might be up to something."

"Like what?"

Santana shrugs. "I'm not sure. I just know he wants Quinn to think I'm a bad dom."

Mike narrows his eyes, confused. "What makes you think that?"

"Quinn said he told her I have a bad temper and she should be careful." She explains.

"Wasn't he the one that helped Dani spread those rumors?"

Santana shakes her head. "No, she did that all on her own. But he is one of the idiots that believe they're true."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Mike assures her. "Quinn trusts you. She wouldn't have let you be her first dom after not having one for so long if she didn't." Santana blushes.

"That may be true but, I still have to keep my eye on Sam." Suddenly Holly rushes into the room with the landline phone in her hand, confusing the pair. "What's wrong, Hol?"

"It's Marley. She's back in the hospital, and she's asking for you so the doctor is on the phone." Holly says holding out the phone to Santana. The Latina takes it with a worried sigh then goes to her office for privacy.

"This is Miss. Lopez."

 _"Miss. Lopez, your partner has fainted at work due to lack of nutrition. She's also underweight. We can admit her-"_

"No." Santana cuts him off. "I'll take care of her. This isn't the first time. I'll be there soon to discharge her." She hangs up the phone then returns to the kitchen. "I'm going to get Marley discharged from the hospital. She's going to be staying here for a while."

"Doesn't that go against your-" Santana cuts Holly off.

"This time I have to make an exception for her health."

"What about Mercedes?" Mike asks. "She'll be here after work."

"Right. Could you call her, Hol?"

She nods. "Of course." Holly returns to her office with the phone.

"I'll be back, Mike. Will lunch be ready?"

"Yup. And don't worry, I'll make something for Marley, too."

Santana smiles. "Thank you."

Mike smiles in return. "You're welcome."

Santana grabs her purse and keys before leaving. At the hospital, the Latina strides inside and to the nurses station so they could tell her what room Marley is in.

"You're going to need a visitors page." The nurse says.

"I'm not visiting. I'm discharging my girlfriend." Since there aren't a lot of people outside the D/s community that understands it, Santana refers her clients as her girlfriend.

"Alright, let me get the paper work."

Santana signs everything that needs to be signed before the nurse escorts the brunette to Marley's room. Santana is silent the whole time she helps Marley on to the wheelchair the nurse took with them, and even the whole way to her car.

"I-"

"We're not going to discuss this here." Santana cuts her off. "It's not the time or place."

Marley bows her head and remains silent for the rest of the drive. When they reach the house, Santana helps Marley to the living room, as Mercedes walks in.

"Mike told me what happened. How you feeling?" She asks Marley.

"Tired and weak."

"Cedes, can you go to your room? I have to speak with Marley."

She nods. "Of course, Miss. Lopez." Mercedes doesn't call Santana Miss. Lopez often. Only when it's her days to be with the Latina.

Santana waits for Mercedes to be out of ears reach to sit on the recliner next to Marley with a deep sigh.

"You know I'm very disappointed with you, Marley."

"Yes, Miss. Lopez." Marley says in a whisper.

"You were doing so good, what happened?" Marley shrugs. Santana sighs again. This time for not being happy with her clients silent response. "Marley, unless it's something we haven't agreed on talking about, you can tell me." She's still silent. "You've been so distant lately. The most I can get out of you is how your day was."

Marley takes a deep breath. "My boyfriend cheated on me. I thought he understood why I needed you to be my dom instead of him but I don't think he did. And I don't think he liked that I kept gaining weight, so I thought-"

"He would want to be with you again if you spoke with me less and lost more weight." Santana finishes for her, knowing the brunette enough to know what she was thinking.

"I know it sounds dumb. And I'm so sorry, Miss. Lopez. I hate to disappoint you, but I love him and I didn't want to loose him." She explains, tears streaming down her face.

Santana wipes her cheeks using her thumbs. "Until you get better, you're staying here, ok? You can stay in Brittany's room."

"Am I still getting punished?" Marley whispers again.

"Have I ever punished you for this?" Marley shakes her head. "I think getting sick is punishment enough."

"Thank you, Miss. Lopez." Santana flashes a sympathetic smiles as Mike walks in with a bowl of soup on a plate of crackers in his hands.

"I put some soup on the oven when you left."

"Thanks, Mike." Mike winks at Santana as he puts the plate on the coffee table in front of Marley. "I hope you feel ok enough to eat. It'll give you more energy."

Marley slowly sits up then grabs the plate and starts to eat, earning a weak smile from Santana in response.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me. When you start feeling strong enough to move, you can go to the middle room on the left. Ok?" Marley nods then Santana joins Mercedes.

"If you want me to go home so you can take care of Marley, I can." Mercedes offers.

"It's ok, that won't be necessary." Santana assures her then sits at the desk across from Mercedes' bed. "So, how has your diet coming along?"

"Good. I lost five more pounds."

Santana smiles. "Good for you, that's awesome."

Mercedes smiles in return. "Thank you."

Santana winks. "I'll be right back."

Mercedes blushes then waits nervously and anxiously for the Latina to return. When she does, Santana is dressed in a sexy teacher costume.

"I hope you've done your homework this time."

Mercedes looks guilty. "I'm so sorry Miss. Lopez. I did it but my dog ate it."

Santana arches her brow. "Does it look like I was born yesterday?" Mercedes shakes her head. "Answer me."

"N-No."

"You know there are two things in this world I hate. Cheaters and liars. I will not stand for this, understood?" Mercedes nods. Santana reaches in her knee high sock for a ruler and swats it against her hand. "You know what I do to liars?"

"H-Hit them with your ruler?"

Santana smiles. "Very good." She praises. "Sit over there and put your hands flat onto the desk, now." Santana demands. Mercedes quickly does as she's told. "Now, I'm going to hit each hand five times each for lying."

Mercedes embraces herself as she waits for Santana to make the first hit on the top of either of her hands. Santana pulls her left arm back then swats Mercedes right hand first, making Mercedes wince in pain.

"Mercedes, you know the rules by now." She warns.

"One." Mercedes continues to count as Santana hits her right hand three more times.

"I don't think this punishment has any affect on you anymore. Well, nothing that I want, I should say." Mercedes groans. "This is turning you on, isn't it?"

The other woman moans. "Yes, Miss. Lopez."

Santana puts her ruler on the desk then unbuttons Mercedes jean shorts and puts her hand inside the other brunette's panties, running her fingers through wet folds. Santana moans at the feeling, along with Mercedes.

"You're soaked." Santana moans. "I got an idea." Santana leans down so her mouth is next to Mercedes' ear. "No matter what I do, you can't cum." Mercedes groans. "I think that will be a better punishment." She thinks out loud.

Mercedes groans and skwirms in her seat as Santana does everything she can think of to turn the other woman on. She gives her a lap dance, then the Latina removes Mercedes' clothes to kiss lick and nibble at all of her weak spots.

"Miss. Lopez, please." Mercedes begs.

"What do you need, gorgeous?" Santana husks in her ear.

"Fuck me." She moans.

Santana kisses Mercedes neck. "I don't think you asked nice enough."

Mercedes groans. "Please, Miss. Lopez." She begs.

Santana smirks then slowly enters Mercedes with two digits, earning a load moan from the submissive. Santana thrusts in a slow pace at first, then increases speed to get Mercedes to reach her climax.

The Latina then helps ride out her orgasm, and lays next to Mercedes with a deep sigh.

"We'll continue this later." Santana says before leaving a confused Mercedes behind.

Santana always enjoys sex with her clients, however, this time feels different. While playing with Mercedes, Santana found herself thinking about Quinn. She hasn't had sex with the blonde yet and the image of playing together made Santana aroused and it's not like Santana to be distracted as she works, so she needs a break.

Luckily for Santana, she can use checking on Marley as an excuse. She dresses out of her sexy teacher outfit and into more comfortable street clothes before going to the living room. Marley is sleeping so the Latina goes to her office to think.

Santana has always worried it would happen but prayed she was being paranoid. She officially has a crush on a client. Ever since Dani, Santana never wanted to date another client again. Despite all of her friends warning her how messy it would be, she did it anyway, and now she regrets it.

Although her friends seem to think differently of Quinn, Santana can't let that happen again. She wasted her time giving her all to Dani and she refuses to make the same mistake. Foole me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

"Everything ok?" Holly asks, making Santana jump. "If you think any harder your brain will come exploding out of that beautiful head of yours."

Santana takes a deep breath. "I'm fine."

Holly scoffs. "You know that doesn't work on me." Santana remains silent. "Whatever it is that has you thinking so hard, I wouldn't worry about it."

Santana snorts. "It's a lot more complicated than that."

Holly nods slowly. "So this _is_ about Quinn." Santana's eyes widen in shock, making Holly chuckle, then the Latina groans.

"I'm so screwed, Hol." She grumbles. "I promised myself I would be professional with my clients after what happened."

Holly sits at the chair in front of Santana's desk. "You can't control that, sweetie."

Santana exhales deeply. "I wish I could."

Holly snorts. "Believe me, so do I."

Santana narrows her eyes. "Yeah, but, Will Shuester isn't someone to swoon over."

"Says the lesbian."

Santana scoffs. "I may be a lesbian but I know a good looking guy when I see one. Just like you could recognize a good looking woman when you see one." She argues.

"Touché." Holly says with a wink. "So where's Mercedes? I thought you were supposed to be playing together still." Santana just shrugs. Holly narrows her eyes confused. "You weren't into it?" She asks surprised.

Santana groans. "I don't know, it was weird."

"You had sex with me just fine."

Santana huffs then paces the room. "I know, I don't get it."

Holly observes Santana when a thought comes to her. "Your feelings for her have changed."

Santana stops to face Holly confused. "Pardon?"

"When we had sex, you were just attracted to her, but you know she's not ready to play with you yet so you went else where to get off." She explains. "But after she got hurt at Puck's party, I think your feelings changed to something more."

Suddenly someone knocks on the office door, interrupting their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Lopez. I got impatient." Mercedes says walking into the room.

Santana flashes a weak smile. "It's ok, Cedes. That just means you have to be punished again." She says with a smirk, instantly jumping back into her dominatrix role. Finding it easier now that she needs to distract herself from her own thoughts of Quinn. And that's exactly what Santana does up until next Monday.

It was easy to get back into her regular routine not having Quinn around, however, now that it's Monday, Santana is worried she won't have any self control.

"Relax, sweet cheeks, you'll be fine." Holly assures her as they find themselves in the same position as last week, in Santana's office as the Latina paces the room.

"What if she's ready to play?"

Holly continues to laugh. "Then play." She says likes it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Enjoy finally having sex with your crush."

Santana huffs glaring at the woman. "You know nothing more can happen between Quinn and I." She reminds her.

"Sweetie, it's just sex. You're not marrying the girl."

Someone knocks on the door and Tina pokes her head in the room. "Quinn is waiting in the living room."

Santana flashes a nervous smile. "Thank you, Tina." Tina smiles in return then closes the door. Santana fixes her hair in a mirror hanging on the wall until she realizes what she's doing and glares at a laughing Holly as she too leaves the room.

In the living room Quinn is patiently waiting for her dominatrix. Santana can't help but notice how beautiful the blonde is in her dress, how perfect her hair and makeup look, wishing she could tell her then pushes those thoughts aside.

"She's a client, San, you can't think she's the most beautiful woman you've ever seen."

"Yeah, that'll help your crush on her." Holly says from behind the Latina, making her jump. Santana then hits the other woman.

"Asshole."

"My Lady, is that you?"

Santana glares at Holly once again before joining Quinn in the living room and greets the blonde with a bright smile.

"How are you?" She asks siting next to Quinn.

"Good. I was actually so excited to see you I didn't get much sleep last night." Quinn confesses. Santana would notice the blonde blush if she wasn't so focused on not swooning for the woman anymore than she has.

"That's sweet." Santana finally says with a tight lipped smile so she doesn't say something she'll regret. "I was excited to see you, too." Santana instantly curses herself under her breath.

"You were?" Quinn asks surprised.

Santana just nods. "What would you like to do today?" Quinn bites her lip in thought. "Normally I would have something planned but I don't know what you're ready to do."

What Santana doesn't know is Quinn had trouble sleeping last night because she thought of what they could do together today. At first, she thought they could just watch more movies and get to know each other, but then, Quinn started thinking about Santana in the costumes she bought at the sex store. It turned the blonde on.

Quinn didn't stay up late just thinking about their plans for today, the blonde spent most of it imagining what Santana would do to her dressed as a cop, or a doctor. While doing so Quinn's hand wandered down her shorts, and the blonde climaxed with My Lady on her lips, however, she's too shy to admit that.

"I-I think I'm ready to play." Quinn finds herself saying, surprising Santana.

"A-Are you sure?"

Quinn nods. "I already feel so safe with you, especially after the party." She explains. "I trust you, My Lady."

"O-Ok. I'll meet you in your room, ok?" The obedient blonde goes to her room like she's told, when the Latina stops her. "Wait, do you want the cop or the doctor?" Quinn blushes.

"The cop."

Santana nods then waits until Quinn is out of sight to start pacing again.

"What's wrong now?" Holly asks passing through to run an errand.

"She's ready."

"For what?"

Santana also looks at Holly confused realizing the woman is glaring at her personal cell phone. "What's that about?"

Holly rolls her eyes pocketing her phone. "Nothing." Santana isn't convinced but let's it go for now. "So what is she ready for?" Holly changes the subject.

"Sex." Santana says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Holly shrugs. "Then go have sex. It's what she pays you for, right?"

Santana exhales. "And that's exactly why she can't be anything more than a client."

"I get it, I do. But right now it's just sex. Don't overthink it."

Santana nods. "Right." There's a short pause. "Can you be on stand by?"

Holly raises her brows. "You haven't asked me to do that in a long time. Don't you trust her?" She asks surprised.

"Of course. It's me I don't trust."

Holly chuckles. "Alright, don't worry, I got your back. Now go up there and rock her world, and the bed."

Santana scoffs. "You're the worst." Holly just winks then follows Santana upstairs. "Just keep yourself busy in Mercedes room across the hall. I'll ring the bell if I need you."

Holly salutes the Latina. "Yes, ma'am."

Santana rolls her eyes then changes into the cop costume before standing outside Quinn's bedroom door. Santana takes a deep breath then finally goes inside.

Both women would notice they're both looking at each other the same way, had they not been ogling each other.

"I-I got a complaint of loud music coming from this house." Santana says finally jumping into her role as a cop.

"I don't know what you're talking about, officer. I'm just watching tv, is that a crime?"

Santana takes a moment to be amazed Quinn can get into their role play so quickly after it's been so long for the blonde.

"Of course not. But since I'm here, I'll take a look around."

"For?"

"Anything I don't think is legal."

Santana begins searching through dresser draws, the desk and finally the night stand. Going through the draw, Santana plants the handcuffs and a small vibrator then shows it to Quinn. The blonde just shrugs.

"Are handcuffs and a vibrator illegal?"

Santana shrugs. "No, but it is sexy as hell. I would have never pegged you as the kinky type." She says playing with the handcuffs.

"You know what they say about the quiet ones." Quinn husks, shooting arousal in Santana's center.

Santana smirks. "Is that so?" Quinn nods. Santana puts her hands on either side of Quinn's legs then puts her mouth to the blonde's ear. "Show me." She whispers, unknowingly turning Quin on as well. "Use the vibrator, but don't cum until I say so."

Quinn takes the vibrator from Santana. Then Santana leans back as she watches Quinn slowly remove her dress.

Now naked, Quinn lays on the bed an spreads her legs. Santana bites her lip as Quinn turns on the small vibrator and presses it lightly to her clit with a moan. Quinn leaves the vibrator on her clit until she's wet, then trails it down further to her opening. The blonde teases herself a little unaware she's been driving Santana crazy.

The Latina has her fist clutched by her side in an attempt to keep herself from touching Quinn. A couple times she almost rang the bell, worried she just might jump the blonde.

"Ugh, My Lady, feels so good." Quinn moans finally fucking herself with the vibrator.

Santana can't take it anymore. The brunette climbs on to the bed and hovers over Quinn as she kisses the submissive's neck when the bedroom door bursts open.

"What the fuck?!" Santana shouts, not looking at who interrupted them. "Hol, I didn't ring the-" She stops mid sentence as she turns to discover Kurt instead. "Kurt? Why the hell are you interrupting us?" She asks as Quinn covers herself with a blanket.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have if it wasn't an emergency."

Santana frowns. "Emergency? What the hell is going on?"

"It's Dani." Santana is even more confused.

"What about Dani? How would that be my responsibility and how the hell did you run into Dani of all people?"

"She came to me, at my house. I was watching a movie when she pounded on the door. She's pretty beat up." He explains. "I think Will went too far punishing her."

Santana sighs deeply. "Why did she go to you?"

Kurt shrugs. "I live close to Will, she didn't know where else to go, and I didn't know where else to take her. I couldn't just bring her to the hospital. That's the first place Will would look for her."

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute." Kurt nods then closes the door behind him. Santana turns to Quinn with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Quinn."

"It's ok, My Lady, it's not your fault."

Without thinking about it, Santana kisses Quinn's forehead before leaving. However, instead of going downstairs, she changes back into her street clothes. In the living room, Dani is laying on the couch, holding ice to her ribcage.

"What happened?" Santana asks in a gentle tone kneeling in front of the couch.

"Will. He was punishing me in front of Blaine to humiliate me." She explains. "But Blaine has been so jealous of me lately and he made Will take it too far."

Santana nods slowly then carefully removes the washcloth full of ice from the blonde's ribs, making her wince a little. A large bruise is already forming.

"What did he hit you with?"

"A cane." There's a short silence.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asks.

Santana sighs. "Is Holly still upstairs?"

He shrugs. "I guess. She wasn't in her office."

"Can you get her for me?" Kurt nods then goes upstairs.

"Still working with Holly?" Dani asks with a hit of a smile.

Santana shrugs. "She's the only one I trust."

Kurt and Holly then both walk into the room.

"What's up, sexy? I didn't hear much moaning from your girl Quinn I take-" She stops mid sentence surprised to see Dani. "What happened?"

"Will took his punishment too far. Can you give her an ex-rey downstairs?"

Holly is trained in the medical field and even has a degree. Before working for Santana she networked with other dom's. When Santana bought the house to use the space as a play place for her clients she made sure Holly had every medical equipment she needed in the basement.

Contrary to what most outside the house believe, Holly is more than just a receptionist. When Santana first began as a dominatrix, Holly was always on stand by just in case there was an accident with some of her kinker clients. Now that the trust is there between her clients, Holly doesn't do that anymore, until tonight.

"Of course, but we're going to need more muscle to bring her down there."

"It's alright, I got it." Says Santana. The Latina stands up then easily scoops Dani into her arms, bridal style when Quinn walks in now dressed.

"Is everything ok, My Lady?" Everyone but Quinn misses the smug smile Dani flashes at the new submissive.

"Yes. I'll be up soon, ok? Go back upstairs, I'm not asking you." Quinn nods and as before, obeys her dom's order.

Santana carries Dani down to the basement so Holly can do an ex-rey. After Holly is finished, Santana carries Dani back to the coach.

"All that working out pays off, huh?" Kurt asks.

Santana just rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile, then turns to Dani. "Just relax until Holly is done doing whatever it is she's doing down there. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Dani nods then holds Santana's hand. "I just want to say thank you for doing this for me. Especially with our history that's why I went to Kurt. I didn't think he would take me here, though, but I'm glad he did."

Santana flashes a weak smile then returns to Quinn's room.

"Is she ok, My Lady?"

"I think so. Worst case scenario, her ribs are fractured."

Quinn nods slowly. "Will she be staying a while?"

Santana sighs. "I'm not sure." She confesses. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Do you want to stay with her downstairs?"

"No, but I think we should hold off on playing for now. Holly will be letting me know about the ex-ray soon, I don't want to be interrupted again."

"Ok. What should we do, My Lady?"

Santana walks over to the bed, turns on the tv then opens her arms. "Come cuddle." Quinn blushes then happily gets comfortable in Santana's arms.

Santana and Quinn cuddle and watch tv until they fall asleep. In the middle of the night, their time together is once again interrupted, this time, by Holly.

"San, it's Dani. She's asking for you, in Mercedes room." Santana groans then untangles herself from Quinn. "Comfortable?" Holly teases the Latina.

"Fuck you."

Holly chuckles then stops Santana at the door, confusing the brunette. "I was going to tell you earlier but you hybornated in your girls room," Santana rolls her eyes. "The call I got earlier was from Dani. That story she said about calling Kurt because of your history is bullshit. Remember we were talking before Quinn came over and someone called me?"

Santana nods. "Yeah."

"It was Dani. She probably called your phone, too but couldn't reach you. As your employee and your friend, be careful, ok? I don't want to see her hurt you again."

Santana is quiet for a moment. "Thank you."

Holly winks. "Anytime."

Santana goes to Mercedes room to find Dani texting on her phone. "Who could you be texting?" She asks crossing her arms.

"A friend." Dani vaguely explains. "He's worried. I had to tell him he doesn't have to pick me up to go to work."

"Holly said you wanted me."

Dani flashes a weak smile. "I had trouble sleeping, and you used to help me fall asleep."

Santana sighs deeply. "I'm with a client. It's her day and it was already interrupted." Dani opens her mouth to say something but Santana beats her to it. "I know it's not your fault, but you're not my responsibility anymore, Quinn is. I'm sorry you're having trouble sleeping, but there's nothing I can do for you. Try watching tv." She suggests.

Dani looks upset and a little angry but doesn't say anything. Instead she watches Santana leave the room to return to Quinn. Once the door is shut and Dani is sure she's in the other room, the blonde groans then picks up her cell phone.

 _"What?"_ The deep voice on the other end asks.

"You said this would be easy. I didn't get beat up by my dom for Santana to ignore me."

 _"I said it would be fairly easy."_

Dani scoffs. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

 _"It means your history is still sketchy but it wasn't all bad. Just remind her of all the better parts of your relationship. Quinn has to see what a bitch she is and just telling her San has a temper isn't enough. We have to prove it."_

"Remind me what I get out of this again."

 _"Santana."_

Dani takes a deep breath. "Fine."

The blonde ends the call then slides down the bed. When Dani saw Santana was at Puck's party, she was surprised. It had been so long since she saw the Latina she wasn't sure she was still close to Puck. Ever since then she couldn't get the beautiful dom out of her head. Then one night in a bar, she bumped into Sam Evans.

 _Friday Night_

 _Usually Dani is with her dom on Friday and Saturday but this time Will wanted to switch her day with Blaine cause the man felt bad for him. Dani had heard how much Will loves Blaine but the blonde had thought that would change with her around, however, it turned out she was wrong._

 _Dani just desperately wants a dom to want her. At one time she did have that but she ruined it. Now she's feeling lonely, getting drunk in a bar. Already tipsy, she literally bumps into some blonde guy trying to get another beer._

 _"Whoa, watch where you're go-" He stops mid sentence noticing it was a woman that bumped into him. "Just be careful, ok?" Dani nods. "Are you ok?"_

 _"Just tipsy, like the rest of them."_

 _"Want some company?"_

 _Dani glares at him. "Are you hitting on me? Cause I prefer the V over the P."_

 _"No, I just figured it would be better than drinking alone."_

 _Dani gives it some thought then shrugs. "Sure."_

 _The pair eventually make it to the bar to get a drink._

 _"I don't think I got your name." The man says._

 _"Dani."_

 _He holds out his hand. "Sam." The pair shake hands then Dani narrows her eyes, this time, from confusion._

 _"Aren't you the one who beat up that girl at Puck's party?"_

 _Sam snorts. "Yeah, not my best moments." He says then takes a swing of his beer._

 _Dani shrugs. "We all have those."_

 _Sam chuckles. "So where's your dom? You're not seen without him these days." He adds seeing the glare she shoots at him._

 _"He switched my day with Blaine. He said it was just for tonight cause he feels bad Blaine is feeling left out." She says with an eye roll._

 _Sam snorts. "He's ridiculously obsessed with that kid."_

 _"That's an understatement." Dani also takes a swing of her beer._

 _"Didn't you used to be Santana's client?" Dani nods. "How did you get through that? She's a complete bitch to her clients, even worse than Will. And you dated her."_

 _"No, she wasn't. I started those rumors." She confesses. "Santana was amazing."_

 _"Well then if she's so great, why aren't you together anymore?"_

 _Dani groans. "Cause I fucked up."_

 _"What di-"_

 _"It doesn't matter now."_

 _Sam just nods, accepting her answer. They remain quiet as they drink until Sam breaks the silence first._

 _"Would you do anything to get Santana back if you could?"_

 _Dani scoffs, once again glaring at him. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"I'll just say I could help you get Santana back, but I also need you to do me a favor."_

Dani wasn't even sure the plan would work. She was just lonely, drunk and desperate. She still has her doubts now, but Sam is right. She can get Santana with their old memories, especially if the Latina is drunk herself. It might take a little more time than they planed but Dani knows it'll be worth it.

For the next few days Dani stays with Santana at her play house to get stronger. It'll be longer for her rib to completely heal, but because she's not a client, Dani can't stay that long, especially since Will doesn't know where she is.

Along with Dani, Quinn has also stayed. Santana felt bad their time together keep getting interrupted by Dani or a client on Skype or email. The last morning of her stay, Dani feels strong enough to have breakfast in the kitchen with Santana and Quinn.

"Good morning." She greets the pair along with Mike.

"Feeling better?" Santana asks.

Dami smiles siting across Santana at the table. "Yeah. I still get some pain but it's not as sharp, and I have more movement now."

Santana nods. "Good. I can drop you off after Quinn leaves."

Dani shoots a smug smile at said blonde. "Ok."

"San, I hate to bother you while you're eating but-" Holly says walking in the room, then stops noticing Dani. "I thought you were staying upstairs?"

Dani shrugs. "I started to feel better. It's not like I lied to you." Holly has also stayed to check on Dani's condition.

"Anyway, San, Marley is on Skype. Apparently she's got good news that can't wait."

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." Santana gulps down her milk then stands up. "Excuse me." The Latina follows Holly to her office, leaving the two blondes alone.

"So enjoying Santana as you're dom, I see."

Quinn pinches her brows, confused. "Yes."

"Well enjoy it while you can. The honeymoon phase doesn't last forever."

"You're still on that?"

Dani glares at the other blonde. "On what?"

"Kurt told me you're the one who started those rumors about My Lady, but he also said they're not true." She explains.

"Did you ever think Kurt is the one who's lying, and the rumors aren't actually rumors at all?" Quinn remains silent. "Kurt is her best friend, she's different alone. You already had one dom that beat you, I wouldn't want to see that happen again."

Dani hates to say that about Santana knowing she's lying, however, if it gets them back together, she'll do what it takes.

"And what's up with this whole My Lady thing? She never asked me to call her that, it was always Miss. Lopez." Dani says out of jealousy before she could stop herself.

Before Quinn could respond, Santana returns. Quinn absolutely does not want to believe anything Dani told her, but the smallest piece of her wonders if it could be true. Later that afternoon, Santana walks Quinn to her car.

"I'm sorry for all the interruptions." Santana apologizes. "Next time we'll finish what we started. I promise."

Quinn blushes. "It's ok, My Lady, it's not your fault."

Santana surprises them both, hugging the blonde. "Drive safe."

"I will." The hug lingers before Santana finally lets go, both girls unaware of another pair of eyes on them. "Bye, My Lady."

"Good bye, Quinn."

Santana waits until Quinn's car disappears before going back inside.

"Watch'ya wanna do now?" Dani asks.

"We're not doing anything, you're going home."

Dani frowns. "But I thought-"

"I told you, you were leaving after Quinn."

"I didn't think you meant right away."

Santana glares at the blonde. "How could you not? You're not my client or my girlfriend anymore, Dani. Unless you're a client or employee, you can't be here anymore."

Dani steps forward pouting. "I know our past is messy but it wasn't all bad, and ever since I saw you at Puck's party, I was hoping we could start over, as friends. Get to know each other again."

Santana sighs. "I don't know, I'll think about it."

Dani flashes a weak smile. "That's good enough for me."

"Mike, can you take Dani home?!" Santana shouts.

"Sure!" He yells back then walks into the room.

"I'll walk you out." Santana says. Mike gets into the car first but Dani hesitates getting in after opening the back door.

"I really hope you can give me a chance. We don't even have to be anything more than just friends. I feel horrible for what I did, but even if a friendship doesn't come out of this, no matter what, I don't want it to end the way it did."

Santana is shocked but quickly recovers. "I-I don't either." She says honestly. Dani softly pecks Santana's lips then gets into the car. Watching them leave, Santana wipes her lips, wondering what just happened.

"What the hell was that?"

Santana jumps and turns to see Holly glaring at her. "Jesus, you scared me." She says before returning into the house.

"Lopez, you better answer my question."

Santana huffs. "I don't know what that was, she kissed me."

Holly blocks Santana's entrance to her office. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." She warns.

The Latina sighs. "I'm not. I just don't want anymore drama between us anymore. I need to let go of my anger of what happened for myself. And if we also get our friendship back at the end of this, then I'm fine with that if she can prove she's changed. If not, that's fine, too. I just don't want to be angry anymore." She explains.

Holly flashes a weak smile. "I can respect that. Just be careful. If she hurts you again, I have no control over my actions."

Santana snorts. "I know, thanks for looking out for me."

Holly shrugs. "After everything you've done for me, it's the least I could do."

* * *

Quinn has mixed emotions coming back from her dom's play house, and it's a first for the blonde. She enjoyed alone time with Santana but on the other hand, she did not like the way Dani looked at Santana, or herself.

Dani leered at Santana, a lot. Then she would look at Quinn with such a smug grin, Quinn wanted to slap it right off her face. At the same time she's confused as to why Dani would be so confident and smug. Santana spent most of her time with Quinn, not Dani. So what does the other blonde know that she doesn't? That's what worries her.

Quinn continued to worry up until the next week. Parking her car, after a long day of work, she takes a deep breath before going inside to Santana greeting her at the door.

"Hey, you. How was your day?"

"Could of been better. I had to work overtime at the diner and I had to deal with some jerks. Every once in a while this adult softball league comes in to eat and some of them like to hit on the waiters-"

"Did someone make you feel uncomfortable?" Quinn avoids Santana's gaze. "Quinn, you can tell me." She says in a more gentle tone.

"Yes." She says above a whisper. "I thought I was handling it pretty good until he slapped my ass." Santana groans under her breath. "So I punched him the face."

Santana raises her brows surprised, then grins. "You did?"

Quinn nods, still not looking directly at Santana. "I got fired." She whispers.

"What?! You got fired defending yourself?!" Silently the blonde nods. "That's fucking ridiculous. What's the number to this place?"

"It's in the yellow pages, under Spotlight diner."

Quinn follows Santana to her office. Santana searches through her phone book then calls the diner. "What's your bosses name?"

"Gunther."

Santana waits a moment for someone to answer the phone. "May I speak to Gunther please?" She asks in a sickly sweet voice. "Great. I'd like to talk to you about one of your waitresses, Quinn Fabray."

The only person to ever defend Quinn was Rachel, so the blonde can't help but swoon over the Latina as she talks to her boss.

"I realize she was fired, that's the problem. It was your customer that assaulted her so she defended herself and you have the nerve to fire her for it?!"

Witnessing Santana yelling at her boss has been the best day of her week so far. And everyone who works for the guy would love to see it too. She just wishes she could get a video of it, had she remembered to charge her cell phone.

"Well you see that's where you're wrong. It is my business, it's my girlfriend you fired!"

Hearing the word girlfriend come out of Santana's mouth sends another emotion through her. The blonde feels butterflies in her stomach and she could literally feel her cheeks turning red.

"You have two options, Gunther, hire my girlfriend and give her a raise, or you could answer to a large friend of mine that can show up at your door in three seconds flat."

Santana winks at Quinn, letting the blonde know she's fibbing. Quinn giggles in response.

"Smart move, Gunther. But if Quinn informs me you didn't give her that raise, just remember my friend knows where you live. And if that doesn't convince you, I have a gun and I know where you work and I have friends on the police department."

With that Santana hangs up the phone.

"That was all a lie, wasn't it, My Lady?" Quinn asked with an amused smile.

Santana shrugs. "Well, I do have a gun but it's not here, don't worry."

"Thank you for doing that for me."

Blushing, Santana just silently nods. "So, what would you like to do today? It's just you and me this time. No Brittany, no Mercedes, Marley, Dani, not even Mike and Holly are here. I felt like we got interrupted a lot last time so you have my undivided attention."

Quinn bites her lip giving her answer some thought. Just the idea of having all of Santana's attention excites the blonde. "What do you want to do?" She finally says.

Santana flashes a weak smile. "This is your day."

Quinn shrugs. "And I want to do whatever you want to do." Santana chuckles. "If you were home right now, what would you be doing?"

Santana sighs. "Probably just watching tv, but we've been watching a lot of movies lately." Quinn nods in agreement. "I haven't painted in a while." She thinks out loud.

"Then let's paint." Quinn suggests.

"Ok." Santana shyly agrees.

With Quinn's help, Santana sets everything up on the back porch overlooking the city in the distance to paint the scenery. The pair paint in silence, concentrating while also enjoying each other's company until Quinn looks over at Santana's painting.

"I was fairly confident in my painting until I looked at yours." She says with a laugh.

Santana chuckles then looks at Quinn's painting. "I've seen worse."

Quinn blushes. "You're just saying that to be nice."

"Here, let me help." Santana puts down her brush then stands right behind Quinn and tries to help the blonde paint a skyscraper. "This would be easier if we were both left handed." Quinn giggles, and although she should be paying attention to what Santana is doing, she's too distracted by their closeness and even the Latina's perfume.

"Are you listening?" Santana asks with a laugh, making Quinn blush.

"Sorry, My Lady, I got distracted."

Santana scoffs. "What is more interesting than my paint lesson?" She jokes.

"You." Santana pauses dropping her hand. "You smell amazing, My Lady, and having you so close to me is very distracting." She confesses.

Sanana bits her lip looking down at Quinn's mouth, now also very aware of how close they are, and how bad she wants to close the gap between them. Quinn also drops her hand and even her brush on the ground.

"I-I don't know about you, but I'd like to finish what where we left off." Santana whispers in a husky voice, unknowingly turning Quinn on more.

"I'd lo-"

Quinn can't even get the full sentence out before Santana closes the gap between them in a passionate and very heated kiss. Quinn pulls Santana into her by the Latina's waist, bringing them impossibly closer. When air becomes a must, Santana trails her plump and now swollen lips down to the blonde's neck, then suddenly pulls away, looking into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Sorry, I just don't want to put on a show for the neighbors." Quinn blushes, realizing she also got carried away. "Wanna go to your room?"

"Yes, please."

Holding hands, they go upstairs to Quinn's room. The journey isn't long, however, it gives the both of them enough time to realize they don't want to rush their first time together. Reaching the room, the girls stand at the end of the bed, and Santana creases Quinn's now fully healed cheek before connecting their lips in a gentle and slow kiss.

Again, when air is a must, Santana kisses and nibbles Quinn's neck, earning a moan from the blonde and in return, turning Santana on. Then slowly Santana removes Quinn's clothes, and Quinn removes Santana's. Now naked the girls get into bed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Santana asks getting second thoughts.

"I trust you, My Lady."

Santana feels her cheeks heat up and flashes a weak smile before reconnecting their lips in another tender kiss. As they continue to kiss, she feels Quinn's hands wander to her ass and squeezes her cheeks, making her moan, before realizing she's the dom, and breaks their kiss.

"Are you trying to top me from the bottom?" She teases.

"Sorry, My Lady, I couldn't help myself."

Santana chuckles. "S'ok, you're not introuble." She assures her. "Actually, I really like it."

"Yeah?"

Blushing, Santana nods. "Do it again." She encourages.

Without hesitation, Quinn squeezes her dom's ass cheeks again, earning another moan. Then suddenly Santana makes out with the blonde. Still too shy to do anything else, for a while they just kiss while Quinn plays with Santana's ass until they start to crave more of each other, getting more turned on by the second.

"Please, My Lady." Quinn begs. "Please, touch me."

During all the years Santana has been a dominatrix, she's never been so turned on by a client begging her to touch them.

"You want me to touch you?" She husks. Quinn nods.

Deciding she wants to tease the blonde a little, Santana slowly and lightly grazes Quinn's legs up to her thighs and gives them a gentle squeeze, making the blonde groan.

"My Lady, you're killing me."

Santana smirks, getting her confidence back, feeling more comfortable she won't touch Quinn in a way that'll be too much for their first time. "You weren't specific where you want me to touch you."

Again, Quinn groans. "My pussy, My Lady, please." She begs. "Please, fuck me."

Santana bites her lip and moans then looks down at the blonde's wet and swollen lips, just begging for someone to touch. "I think I want a taste first."

"Ugh, My Lady." Quinn moans. "Just do something, please."

Realizing she's now also just teasing herself, Santana licks the blonde's wet folds, earning a loud moan from Quinn.

As if Santana is making out with Quinn, the Latina mostly uses her tongue before sliding two digits inside, while licking and sucking her clit. Quinn holds on to the back of Santana's head while arching her back and groaning and moaning in pleasure.

Santana has Quinn screaming her name in climax, however, Santana isn't finished yet. Now after pleasing the blonde so well, Santana is addicted to hearing Quinn moan. The Latina continues to lick and suck her clit, causing Quinn to try to pull away, claiming she can't get another orgasm so soon.

Santana ignores the blonde's pleads, but this time before Quinn reaches her climax, she stops. Thinking she's giving her a break, Quinn breathes a slight sigh of relief until Santana hovers over her and puts her left leg over Quinn's.

"Have you ever scissored with anyone before?" Santana asks.

"No."

"Ok, I'll go slow then, ok?"

Quinn nods so Santana lowers on to the blonde then slowly thrusts her hips, earning a moan from Quinn, in return making her moan once again. Not wanting to overwhelm Quinn, Santana steadily builds her pace until Quinn digs her fingers in Santana's hips, attempting to get the Latina to go faster.

"Faster, please, My Lady."

If it were anyone else, Santana would remind them who the dominant is, however, she's too turned on to care, let alone say anything. So instead Santana thrusts her hips faster and even spreads her legs a little more for a better angle. Soon they're both moaning in ecstasy, a thin layer of perspiration covering their naked bodies.

Now out of breath, with a huff, Santana lays next to the blonde, trying to catch her breath along with Quinn. For a few moments they don't say anything, to busy getting the air back into their lungs. Then Quinn cuddles into Santana's chest.

"It's been a long time since I enjoyed sex." Quinn confesses.

Santana wraps her arm around Quinn. "And?"

"It was amazing. You were amazing." Santana blushes. "I felt safe, and cared for, something I haven't felt in a really long time." Quinn picks up her head and looks down at Santana with an appreciative smile. "Thank you, My Lady, for every thing. Not just for tonight but everything you've already done for me."

Santana smiles. "You're just saying that now cause I gave you three orgasms." She says with a laugh, even though she wants it to be true.

Quinn shakes her head. "So far you taught me not all dom's are bad, I can trust someone again, and I don't have to be scared all the time. You gave me my security back already." Again, Santana blushes. "You weren't kidding when you told me you're good at this."

Santana guides Quinn back to her chest, and lightly brushes the blonde's back with the tip of her fingers. "You make it easy." She confesses, surprising herself. The pair lay in silence, enjoying each other's company, and the closeness, until suddenly Quinn starts kissing Santana's neck, confusing the Latina. "What are you doing?" She asks with a laugh, as Quinn continues to trail kisses down her collar bone.

"I want to make you feel good, too. Is that ok?" Quinn asks looking up at her dom.

Santana bites her lip, then slowly nods. "Yes, that's ok." She whispers in shock and anticipation.

Before Quinn continues, she connects their lips in a soft kiss, then the blonde continues her path down the beautiful Latina's body. With the same idea as Santana, Quinn teases her dom, however, she also wants to admire Santana's gorgeous body.

Quinn spends a little extra time on Santana's breasts then she moves on to the dom's abs, then her hips. Purposely, she skips over Santana's center, going for her thighs and even her legs and ankles instead.

"Don't tell me you have a foot fetish." Santana jokes in an even more huskies voice, if possible, never have been so turned on before in all her years of being a dominatrix.

Quinn ignores her dom's question. The blonde didn't plan on reversing their roles, however, as she layed flush with Santana, Quinn wanted, no, needed to taste and feel more of the Latina. And the desire to make her dom feel just as good intensified to a point where she couldn't hold back anymore, surprising herself.

"Ugh, enough teasing." Santana finally says. "I can't take it anymore. If you don't touch me, I'll touch myself." She threatens.

Using the same moves on Santana, Quinn gets a taste of the Latina, and both moan at the action. Just as Quinn did, Santana holds on to the back of the blonde's head in attempt to push her mouth even closer. Quinn also does some moves Santana didn't even know about, making her moan, very loud.

"Ugh, they weren't kidding about quiet ones in bed. Ugh, fuck, Quinn."

Feeling more confident, Quinn adds her fingers. Once again Santana moans. This time she arches her back while squeezing her legs together, trapping Quinn's head.

"Adios mio, fuck." She continues to moan. Santana's head is spinning, she can feel a build up in the pit of her stomach just waiting to be released shortly. "I-I'm close."

Santana never nought the day would come that a submissive would top her, let alone make her feel so good. For the time being, she just lives in the moment she the brunette finally reaches her climax the moment Quinn curls her fingers.

Santana says every curse word she can think of in English and Spanish as Quinn helps the Latina ride out her orgasm. Then Quinn wipes her chin and reclaims her spot on Santana's chest.

"You must feel very good about yourself." Santana teases.

Quinn shrugs. "I just wanted to make _you_ feel good."

Santana blushes once more pulling Quinn even closer. "You did." She whispers shyly.

Santana continues to live in the moment as the pair just talk. They talk about their time away from each other, other than Quinn's bad day at work. They discuss their options of what they could do together Quinn's second day with the brunette, like doing one of Quinn's hobbies instead. They even talk about random things like the news and pop culture, anything and everything until they finally fall asleep.

The following morning Santana wakes up to bliss. She's still naked, cuddling with an equally naked Quinn, the birds are chirping and she can smell breakfast. However, desihow much she enjoyed last night, now she can finally panic.

Carefully and slowly Santana untangles herself from Quinn. She quickly gets dressed then rushes out of the room to her office and for the third time paces the room with a bunch of thoughts and emotions running through her.

"What are you freaking out about now?" Holly asks walking in the room.

"We had sex." Santana stops pacing momentarily to announce.

"I thought you were waiting for this? That's why you had sex with me so you wouldn't have sex with your girl before she was ready."

"Yeah, I know but there's a problem." Santana says, stil pacing.

Holly gasps. "She's bad in bed?"

Santana stops in front of the tall blonde and glares at the woman. "No, she's amazing."

Holly huffs. "How is that a problem?"

"For one, we didn't role-play, at all, it wasn't even rough. It was agonizingly slow and amazing sex, and she topped me." Holly's mouth falls open in shock. "I've never been so turned on in my life. I felt safe, I felt cared for, and-and-"

"And what?"

Santana sighs. "Appreciated." Holly flashes a weak smile. "We haven't even known each other that long but I felt she wanted to show me how _she_ feels about me."

"How does she feel about you?"

Santana sits at the chair in front of her desk. "I think she likes me, too. But I promised myself this wouldn't happen again."

Holly sits in the chair next to the brunette and holds her hands. "San, I know how much Dani hurt you, and I understand it made you guard your heart. But when something so good like this comes along, you can't push it away. Contracts can be changed or distroyed, if you wanted to. And _you_ can let your guard down."

Santana sighs, knowing Holly is right. "Before anything happens, I really have to give this some thought. Quinn hasn't been my client for long, she probably won't want to give this up so soon."

Holly nods. "Just don't overthink it, ok?"

Santana snorts. "Fine."

Suddenly Quinn lightly knocks on the door, interrupting them. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, My Lady, Mike asked me to tell you breakfast is ready."

Santana smiles. "Thank you. I'll be there in a minute."

Quinn nods then leaves the room.

"You have some emails from Marley." Holly says.

Santana responds to the emails quickly then rushes to join Quinn for breakfast, amusing Holly. Quinn flashes a weak smile as Sanysits next to the blonde at the table.

"Is Holly and Mike going to be here all day, My Lady?" Quinn asks quietly so Mike doesn't overhear her.

Santana snorts. "Why, don't like them already?"

Quinn gasps and shakes her head. "Of course not, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just-I-I really liked-"

"Having me for yourself?" Santana asks with a smirk.

Blushing, Quinn nods. "Yes, My Lady. I know it's selfish but I just really enjoy your company and it got annoying getting interrupted by Dani all the time."

Santana chuckles. "I know, I feel the same way. I was just teasing."

The pair eat the rest of their breakfast in silence then Santana kindly asks Mike and Holly to go home so she can spend some more alone time with Quinn.

"Remember what I said." Holly says walking out the door.

Santana just rolls her eyes then returns to the living room with Quinn to discover the blonde laying on the couch, looking sick. Santana rushes to her side, worried Mike may have given her food poisoning.

"Are you ok, what's wrong?"

Quinn begins rubbing her stomach. "My stomach hurts a little. I think I need to see Dr. Lopez." Then it hits Santana, making her feel embarrassed. Quinn isn't sick, she wants to play now that they're alone.

Santana smiles. "Go downstairs and lay on the exam table. Dr. Lopez will be there soon."

Quinn smirks and does as she's told. Now excited, Santana rushes to change into her doctor's costume. The Latina makes sure her hair and makeup looks good and makes sure not to forget her props before going to the basement.

"So, Miss. Fabray, I was told your stomach hurts." Santana says walking up to the exam table, and starts lightly pressing on Quinn's stomach.

"Yes, doctor."

Santana nods. "You don't think it could be gas?" She asks brow raised.

"Too low to be gas."

Santana examines Quinn's stomach some more then sighs. "I'll have to do an ex-ray, take off all your clothes."

Quinn frowns. "I've never had to take my clothes off for-"

"It's new equipment, it requires for you clothes to be removed." Quinn climbs off the examine table then hesitates before removing all of her clothes. "Stand over there, in front of the camera." Santana says pointing to the real machine Holly used on Dani.

"I really don't see how-"

"Who's the doctor?" Quinn closes her mouth. "Turn around, please."

Quinn faces the other direction then Santana bites her lip, enjoying the view. The brunette then slowly grazes Quinn's back to her ass, making the blonde gasp in surprise and arousal. Santana squeezes Quinn's ass cheeks with a groan then pleases a chaste kiss to her shoulder.

"You're not going to give me and ex-ray." Quinn whispers.

Santana chuckles. "No."

Santana turns Quinn around and connects their lips in a passionate kiss. Just like the night before, Quinn plays with Santana's ass, making the brunette chuckle, momentarily breaking character.

"I'm starting to think you have a thing for my ass."

Quinn just blushes before making out with Santana again. When air becomes a necessity, Quinn kisses Santana's neck before she removes the doctor costume. Now that they're both naked, the women move to the exam table with Santana hovering over Quinn.

"I'm going to do something different this time, ok?" Quinn nods. "But you have to be on top." Confused, Quinn changes their positions anyway and straddles Santana's waiste. "Ok, now, sit on my face."

Quinn moans then does as she's told. Santana lines her mouth with Quinn's center and similar to what she did the night before, makes out with her crotch.

"Ugh, My Lady, shit." She moans humping her dom's face while leaning on the wall in front of her. Santana gets Quinn worked up before adding any fingers. "I-I'm close."

The role-playing had already turned Quinn on, now she can't last as long this time around. Just when Quinn reaches her climax, the landline phone rings.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Santana groans, then taps Quinn's thigh, silently asking the blonde to move. Santana climbs off the exams table, and not bothering to put any clothes back on, she answers the phone. "This better be good."

 _"Oh, sorry. I didn't think I would be interrupting anything."_ Dani apologizes.

Santana sighs watching Quinn put her clothes back on. "You know Monday and Tuesday's are my days with Quinn."

 _"Yeah, but it's not like you do anything."_ She argues.

Santana huffs. "Why are you calling?"

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean to be bitchy."_ Dani apologizes again. _"I'm just calling to ask when you'll be free so we can hang out."_

Santana takes a moment to think. "Thursday is fine. I'm actually free for the first time in years since Mercedes is going on a mini vacation."

 _"Great, I'll see you then."_

"Yeah, sounds good. See ya." Santana ends the call then turns to a pouting Quinn.

"I thought you didn't like Dani, now you're hanging out?"

Santana shrugs. "I got tired of being angry about what happened between us. If a friendship comes out of it, then that's fine if she can prove she changed. If not, then I'm ok with that, too." Quinn just nods slowly. "What?" Santana asks narrowing her eyes, curious of Quinn's behavior.

"Nothing."

Santana can tell something is bothering the blonde but she drops it anyway, not wanting to start an argument. Instead she walks over to Quinn and wraps her arms around her waist, pulling the submissive closer.

"Does Dr. Lopez need to give you another check up, or do you want to work out with your personal trainer, Miss. Rosario Cruz?"

Quinn arches her brow. "Rosario Cruz?"

Santana nods. "Another alter ego of mine."

Quinn chuckles. "How many do you have?"

"Just two." Quinn nods, still laughing. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Actually, I just want to relax, and maybe get a sensual message."

"Ok, fine by me. I have some lotions and oils in my room. Where do you wanna do it?"

Quinn gives it some thought. "My room is fine."

"Alright, I'll meet you there in fifteen."

"Ok."

Santana pecks Quinn's lips then gathers her clothes as Quinn leaves the room. Santana finds herself watching the blonde leave before putting her clothes back on.

"I think my crush is getting worse." She says to herself.

Santana didn't want to admit it before but she's never overstepped her boundries with her clients boss before, but with Quinn she's always felt protective of the blonde, even the day they met, despite not knowing each other.

Quinn is also just so easy to talk to. She's been more open to her than some of her longtime clients, like Mercedes and even Brittany. She's shared more about herself as they watched movies to Quinn than with anyone she's known, and it kind of scares her.

Now dressed, Santana retrieves the lotions and oils from her room before meeting Quinn in her bedroom, however, the blonde is no where to be found.

"Quinn, everything ok?" Santana puts the lotion and oils on the nightstand then searches for Quinn in the bathroom. The brunette lightly knocks on the door. "Quinn, are you in there?" Not getting an answer, she presses her ear to the door. The second she hears crying, Santana lets herself in. Quinn is siting on the toilet, her cell phone in hand and shaking. "Hey, talk to me. What's going on?" She asks rushing to Quinn's side.

"My sister just called. My grandmother died late last night. The funeral is tomorrow but I don't know how I can afford to drive to Lima."

Santana sighs, feeling a strong need to not only hug the blonde and squeeze her tight, but to drive her to Lima herself. If it were anyone else, she would arrange a cab ride, but it's Quinn. And no matter what her brain tells her, the Latina's heart wants to go the extra mile.

"I can buy plane tickets." Santana suggests, surprising Quinn.

"Tickets?" Santana nods. "As in more than one?"

Santana chuckles, despite freaking out inside. "I can't let you go alone. Losing a family member is hard enough."

Quinn smiles. "Thank you, My Lady."

"It's no problem but I have rules, ok?" Quinn nods. "I take it your family won't understand our unique relationship."

Quinn cringes shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

Santana snorts. "Ok, so if someone asks, I'm your girlfriend, ok?"

Quinn smiles, feeling the familiar butterflies. "Ok."

"Alright, I have to pack my things, luckily I have what I need here so I don't have to go to my apartment, but we may have to go to yours. Is that ok?"

Quinn nods. "I trust you."

Santana's heart still melts hearing Quinn say that, but then pushes the feeling down. "O-Ok, great. I'll meet you downstairs."

After Santana is packed, she calls Holly to let her know what's going on so she could tell all of the Latina's clients she'll be busy. Santana then follows Quinn to her apartment.

"You can come in." Quinn offers standing next to Santana's car door.

"O-Ok."

Quinn doesn't seem to mind to bring Santana into her personal space so Santana tries her best not to freak out or overthink anything.

"You could wait in the living room. I shouldn't be long."

Scanning the small apartment, Santana thinks the space is very Quinn. Colorful but sophisticated and fun at the same time. Looking at the pictures she can easily spot out on older woman, who looks like an older version of Quinn. It's obvious Quinn was close to the woman, most of the photos consist of the two of them.

Looking around some more, Santana spots dog toys, some dishes, and a bed. Santana didn't peg Quinn as a dog person, but being alone, it makes sense.

"I think I have everything. We'll only be there tomorrow, right?"

Santana nods. "We leave Wednesday morning, unless something else comes up."

Quinn double checks her luggage then huffs. "I should pack another outfit, then, just in case." She thinks out loud.

"Where's your dog?" Santana asks as Quinn rushes to her room.

"What?!"

"Your dog!" Santana shouts back. "There's-" She stops mid sentence as Quinn returns. "You have a dog bed, dishes and toys." Santana points to the objects.

"Oh, he's with a neighbor. He dog sits on days I see you." She explains. "Which reminds me I have to call him." Santana patiently waits for Quinn. "Ok, I'm finally ready. Sorry I kept you waiting, My Lady."

Santana waves her off. "It's ok, I didn't wait long. Need help with that?" She asks pointing to Quinn's luggage.

"Yes, please." Santana picks up the bag without a problem. "Thank you, My Lady."

"You're welcome. We should get going if we want to make our flight."

Instead of following Quinn, Santana suggests they just take the blonde's car. So the brunette puts both of their luggage in Quinn's car before getting in the vehicle.

"Have you ever been to Ohio before, My Lady?" Quinn asks as she drives to the airport.

"Nope. What should I expect?"

Quinn gives it some thought. "A lot of close minded, judge mental people."

Santana snorts. "Great."

At the airport, Santana helps Quinn with her luggage again and guides them to their gate. Santana isn't surprised there isn't a lot of people waiting to go to Ohio.

"We're flying in first class, so we'll be boarding first." Santana says.

"Really?" Santana nods. "I've never been in first class before."

Santana flashes a weak smile when it's announced first class can now board. The pair get on to the plane with the rest of first class then find their seats. Being a gentlewoman that she is, Santana puts their luggage in the overhead bin while Quinn gets comfortable in her seat next to the window.

"Who said you get window seat?" She asks, teasing the blonde.

"S-Sorry, My Lady." Quinn says getting up when Santana stops her.

"I was just teasing, it's ok." Santana sits next to the blonde and squeezes her knee, unknowingly giving her goosebumps. "Remember what we talked about earlier, how you should call me your girlfriend in front of family?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think it would be best if we did that now. I don't want any strange looks when anyone overhears you call me My Lady."

Quinn nods. "What about my bracelet?"

Santana shrugs. "That's fine. We can say I got it for you when we started dating."

"Ok. So does this mean I could start calling you babe?"

Santana turns her head away for a moment to hide her blush. "S-Sure."

During the flight Quinn and Santana end up falling asleep to the horrible movie playing on the screen. The turbulence is fairly smooth and lucky for them there's no crying babies in coach. By the time Santana wakes up, they're already landing in Lima.

The brunette goes to stretch when she realizes Quinn is using her shoulder as a pillow. Once again Santana finds herself blushing and even curses herself for it.

"Quinn, we landed." Quinn just cuddles closer to the dom. "Honey, wake up." This time Santana gently shakes her awake. Realizing she was laying on Santana, Quinn also blushes wiping drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry."

Santana shrugs. "S'ok."

Once again Santana helps Quinn with her luggage. After exiting the gate, Santana rents a car but has Quinn drive them to a hotel.

"I can check us in." Quinn offers. "You've already done so much for me, My-babe."

Santana flashes a weak smile, trying to ignore he butterflies in her stomach hearing Quinn call her babe. "If you want to, that's fine."

Quinn gets out her wallet as they approach the front desk. "Hi, can we get a room for two, please?"

"Sure. Would you like two beds?" Quinn looks to Santana.

"A queen is fine." Santana answers for them.

The woman at the desk gives them a curious look but puts the information into the computer anyway before giving them their key card.

"Your room is 112. Enjoy your stay." She says giving the key card to Quinn.

"Thank you." They say in unison before going to their room.

"This is nicer than I thought it would be." Santana says looking around.

Quinn tilts her head. "Why do I feel like that is an insult?"

Santana snorts. "Sorry, I just meant this place is so small, I didn't think it would be as nice as it is."

"It's ok, My Lady. I was just teasing."

Santana nods slowly, realizing she liked it more when Quinn called her babe. "Are you going to call you sister or your parents to let them know you're here?"

"No, I'll just call Frannie. I'll be right back."

Quinn takes her phone out to the balcony while Santana relaxes on the bed and checks what's on tv when her own cell phone rings.

 _"What the he'll are you doing in Lima, Ohio?"_

Santana rolls her eyes. "Hello to you, too, Kurt."

 _"Answer the question Santana Marie."_

"I'm here with Quinn. Her grandmother died." She explains.

 _"First of all, who has a funeral during the week? And second of all since when do you fly out of the country for a client?"_

Santana sighs. "I didn't want her to go alone. Plus technically it's still our day."

 _"Oh my god, Sebastian was right. You do like her."_

"Why am I surprised he told you?"

Kurt gasps. _"You didn't even deny it. You really like her."_

Santana rolls her eyes. "Fine, I like her, happy?"

 _"I'm happy you're admitting it but we both know you're convincing yourself it's a bad idea."_

"It is a-"

 _"No, it's not. Quinn is nothing like Dani."_ There's a short silence. _"And speaking of, what's with this trying a friendship with her thing?"_

Santana explains for the third time she isn't planning a friendship, but if that happens, it won't be a bad thing. Especially if Dani can prove she's changed.

 _"Well, I can respect that but if she hurts you again, she's in big trouble."_

Santana snorts. "Oh yeah? You gonna beat her up?" She teases.

 _"Shut up."_

Santana laughs as Quinn walks back in the room. "I'll talk to you later, Kurt. Bye." She ends the call then turns to Quinn. "Everything ok?"

Quinn nods then sits next to Santana and cuddles into her side, making the brunette blush once again. "Yeah. She told me where the funeral is and what time it is."

Santana rubs Quinn's back. "Miss her already?" Quinn nods. "I know this probably won't make you feel better but she's in a better place now."

Santana continues to rub Quinn's back until she falls asleep.

* * *

Biff smirks as the guard takes him down the hall and to the front desk to collect all of his things he had on him when the arrest was made a year ago.

"Here you go, Mr. Mcintosh." The mas behind the desk says sliding over a box.

"Is everything here?" He asks looking through it all. "Where's my phone?" Biff glares at the man. He rolls his eyes then slides over Biff's Iphone. "Dick." He mutters under his breath. Biff exits the building, box in hand, then dials a number.

 _"How the hell are you calling me on this number?"_

"I got out early for good behavior. Come pick me up."

 _"I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

* * *

The following morning, after they've showered and got ready for the funeral, Quinn drives them to the funeral home.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asks squeezing Quinn's leg, once again unknowingly giving the blonde goosebumps.

"I think I'm just going through the motions right now."

Santana nods slowly. "If you need me to drive, I can." She offers.

"Thank you, My Lady, but it's ok."

During the rest of the drive, Santana never moves her hand from Quinn's leg, hoping somehow it's helping comfort the submissive. When they finally arrive, Santana realizes she's more nervous than she thought. She's never met a clients family before, not even Dani's. Her ex never had a good relationship with her parents so she didn't have to worry about that.

Walking toward the building, Santana finds herself holding Quinn's hand. The blonde smiles in response and squeezes Santana's hand, thinking her dom is trying to comfort her some more, but in reality Santana is a bundle of nerves.

"Hey, you made it." A slightly taller blonde says hugging Quinn.

"Of course I did. How are you doing?"

"Hanging in there." The stranger says breaking the embrace then notices Santana, and flashes a tight lip smile. "Who's your friend?"

Quinn sighs. "She's actually my girlfriend, Frannie, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't look at her like she's a parasite."

Although shocked by the settle outburst, Santana is shocked it actually turns her on.

"You know how everyone else will feel about this."

"I don't care what they think. I just want to say goodbye to grandma and then leave."

With that Quinn doesn't talk to anyone else. She has Santana sit with her in the front row then waits for it to start. During the funeral, Santana notices people glaring in their direction and is glad to see Quinn ignores them all during the whole thing.

"Do you want to go up?" Santana asks referring to the open casket.

"Will you come with me?"

Santana flashes a weak smile. "Of course."

The pair walk up the the short line and when it's her turn, Quinn kisses her grandmother's forehead, trying to hold back tears and chokes up. Santana rubs the blonde's back then stands to the side to let someone else has their turn. Away from the crowd, Santana wipes Quinn's tears.

"Wanna go now?"

"Yeah. Thanks again for coming with me, I don't know what I would've done without you." She confesses as she continues to silently cry.

"You're welcome." Santana tugs on Quinn's hand as she turns to leave when an older couple block their path to the door.

"We're surprised you showed up." The man says, then glances at Santana, giving her a dirty look. "It's nice to see you but you could have left your friend behind."

Quinn groans. "She's my girlfriend, dad. And I don't want to cause a scene so can you please just let us go?"

"We just want to tell you this is the last straw." His wife says. "We came around to moving to New York so young, and your waitress job, but not this."

Her father nods in agreement. "We don't know what happened to Biff but we always thought he was great for you, and like always you disappoint us."

His wife opens her mouth to say something else but Santana can't take it anymore. She's held in her anger long enough.

"Enough." She says surprising the couple. "Her grandmother just passed away, just let he grieve. She doesn't need her bigot family attacking her, too. How dare either of you say anothing to her at a funeral of all places? It's ignorant and disrespectful." Quinn's blushes, smiling at the brunette. She's never been defended once let alone twice.

"Now please let us leave." The older couple step aside then Santana takes Quinn to the car, holding her hand. "Are you-" Before Santana can get another word out, Quinn's lips crash into hers in a passionate kiss. Despite being surprised, Santana kisses her back.

"Do you remember how to get to the hotel?" Santana nods out of breath. "Take me there?"

"S-Sure."

Quinn pecks Santana's lips a few times before getting in the car. Santana takes a moment to recover before getting in herself. At the hotel, Quinn drags Santana to the elevator and then to their room. Once in their room, Quinn crashes their lips together again. In her head Santana is telling herself this is bad, she shouldn't let the submissive top her, but she's having trouble stopping it.

Quinn removes both of their clothes then guides Santana to the bed, as they make out, then straddles her lap. Santana moans as the blonde reaches her weak spot on her neck, just below her ear.

"Not that I'm complaining but is there a reason-"

Quinn cuts her off with another kiss. "I really need to feel close to you right now."

Santana looks into Quinn's eyes and slowly nods. Quinn lays Santana on the bed and puts her leg over the brunette's. Santana repositions them in a better angle, knowing exactly what Quinn wants.

"Just relax and do what feels right." Santana advices.

Quinn nods then slowly rocks her hips. Santana leans up to connect their lips in a slow, tender kiss, earning a moan from the blonde. It's not until air becomes a necessity they break the kiss, only for Quinn to move on to Santana's breasts.

Gradually Quinn begins to thrust her hips faster. Both moan in pleasure feeling a build up of arousal in the pit of their stomachs.

Once again, Santana chooses to live in the moment so she can enjoy it now then freak out later when they're in New Yokr again, and she can vent to Holly.

"Ugh, shit, I'm close." Quinn moans.

"So am I."

Quinn grabs Santana's wrists and puts them above her head, then thrusts her hips even faster, making them both moan until they reach their climax.

"Ugh, Santana!" Quinn moans, shocking Santana. Oblivious to the Latina's shock, Quinn blops next to Santana trying to catch her breath. "That was a first."

Santana flashes a tight lipped smile. "I can't say I've done that before either, and I actually want to take a shower now. You never know with these sheets. Better safe than sorry." She rambles before collecting an outfit and sneaks her phone before rushing to the bathroom. Santana closes the door behind her then leans against it with a sigh.

"Oh my god, I'm so screwed."

The Latina puts her clothes on the bathroom counter then goes to her contact list on her cell phone and scrolls to H.

 _"What's up, beautiful?"_

 _"_ I am _so_ screwed."

Holly laughs. _"You had sex after a funeral? I think you're worse than me."_

Santana huffs. "No, well, yes but that's not why I'm screwed. Quinn topped me, again, and she climaxed screaming my name." There's a pregnant pause. "Are you there?"

 _"Sorry, I'm trying to understand what the problem is."_

"She didn't say My Lady, she said Santana."

" _Oh."_ Is all she says.

"That's all you can say is oh?"

Holly scoffs. _"Well what do you want me to say?"_ Santana groans. _"Wait, did you leave her at the hotel?"_

"Of course not, I'm in the bathroom."

 _"Alright, as long as you didn't do anything too drastic, you should be fine."_

Santana scoffs. "Fine? Holly, I'm freaking out. I already have a crush on this girl and then she screams my actual name. This is way past just sex. It's more intimate than that and I love it, but it can't happen, I can't get hurt again." She rants.

Holly exhales deeply. _"I know, sweetie. But if you never let yourself fall for someone again, you're gonna become the crazy cat lady. You put all of your time into work so this wouldn't happen, but it did anyway. You found a real good one this time, and we're all telling you not to run from it because sometimes something bad has to happen before we get to the good stuff. That's what makes the good stuff so good."_

Santana sits on the counter with a sigh. "I just don't want to waste my time."

 _"Do you feel like you're wasting your time, or do you think you're telling yourself you are so you don't get hurt again?"_

Santana rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. "You know me so well."

 _"Stop freaking out over a good thing, ok? Now put yourself together and get your girl."_

And with that, Holly ends the line. Santana groans hanging up then looks in the mirror with a sigh. "She's right. Stop freaking out over a good thing." Santana gives herself a little pep talk before jumping into the shower for a second time. When she's done, the brunette books a flight back to New York before joining Quinn.

"Feel better?"

Santana nods. "Our flight isn't until this afternoon, what would you like to do until then?" Quinn shrugs. "Well, I'm hungry. Is there any good restaurants around?"

Quinn smiles. "I know just the place."

Again Quinn takes the wheel while Santana enjoys the scenery. She may be a city girl but the country has its charm. When Quinn finally stops, Santana looks at the blonde confused.

"Breadstix?" Quinn nods. "What the hell is Breadstix, is it like _Olive Garden_?"

Quinn laughs. "It's an Italian restaurant but I'll let you decide for yourself if you think it's like _Olive Garden_."

Santana smiles. It's not often Quinn is relaxed around her. Santana figures she's just naturally shy but when the blonde shows this side of her, Santana loves it.

In the restaurant, Quinn asks for a table for two before the bus boy directs them to a small table close to the back.

"It's nothing like _Olive Garden_." Quinn just laughs. "So what do you recommend?" Santana asks looking over her menu.

"Well before you decide on anything, you have to try the breadsticks." As if the bus boy heard her, he returns with a basket of breadsticks.

"Your waiter will be with you soon."

"Thank you." They say in unison.

"Are they good?" Santana asks picking one up then inspecting it.

"They're famous for them." Santana arches her brow. "Around here, anyway." She adds.

Santana finally takes a small bite of the bread and moans. "This is _really_ good."

Quinn chuckles, biting her lip. "You could take some back to the hotel."

"Some? I'm asking for another basket."

"Oh my goodness, I don't believe my eyes." The pair turn to see a blonde and a tall, shaggy haired guy approaching their table. "I knew you'd be back for the funeral, but I didn't think I'd run into you. This is a nice surprise."

Quinn flashes a tight lipped smile. "Hello, Kitty, Ryder. It's been awhile."

Kitty scoffs. "That's an understatement. The last time I saw you was our high school graduation. How are you?"

"Pretty good. I live in New York, I don't have the best job but it works for me."

Kitty then turns to Santana, just noticing the Latina. "Sorry for being so rude. I'm Kitty, nice to meet you."

"Santana."

Kitty nods. "Did you meet Quinn in New York?"

"Yeah, at work, actually." Quinn widens her eyes. "She got the call about her grandmother while we were out shopping so I came for moral support."

"That was nice of you." Santana flashes a weak smile.

"Excuse me, but you have to get to your seats." Their waiter says.

"Actually, would it be ok if we joined you?"

Santana looks to Quinn and the blonde nods. "Sure, why not?"

"Well this table is just for two, so you'll have to move to a both." The waiter continues.

"That's fine." Kitty says.

The waiter takes them to a both then takes their orders for their drinks.

"So, what else has been going on with you?" Kitty asks, as Ryder remains quiet. "Are you still dating that Biff guy?"

Santana instantly squeezes Quinn's knee under the table, and glares at Kitty. On the other hand Quinn is too confused to notice the gesture.

"H-How do you know about that?"

"Your mom told everyone." Ryder finally speaks up. "She was telling the whole town you were going to marry some rich guy."

Quinn sighs deeply. "Of course she did."

"Don't be embarrassed." Kitty says. "My mom does the same thing."

"Well, Biff and I aren't together anymore. I'm actually-"

"Here are your drinks. Do you know what you're having?" Their waiter asks.

"I know what I want and so does Ryder but I'm not sure about our friends."

"I need more time." Says Santana.

"Me too."

The waiter gets Kitty and Ryder's order then serves another table. While Quinn helps Santana pick something to eat, neither of them notice Ryder starring at Santana. However, Kitty does and quitely encourages him to talk to her.

"S-So, Santana is this your first time in Lima?"

She nods. "It's my first time in Ohio, actually."

"Oh yeah? What do you think so far?"

She shrugs. "It's pretty but I miss the city."

Ryder laughs a little too enthusiastically, earning an elbow to his ribs from Kitty when their waiter returns to get Santana and Quinn's orders. Kitty then purposely starts a conversation with Quinn so Ryder can talk to Santana.

"Excuse me." Santana says interrupting Ryder talking about his dream to visit New York. "Do you know where the bathroom is?" She asks Quinn, however, Ryder answers instead.

"Yeah, but it'll be less confusing if I show you."

Santana follows Ryder weaving through tables then down a few hallways until they reach the women's restroom, only to discover a line.

"Of course there's always a line." Ryder chuckles and they're left in an awkward silence as Santana expected him to return to the table.

"I-I don't mean to be forward but this may be my only time to ask." Santana internally sighs, already knowing what's coming. "Would it be ok if I got your number? I don't know how long you're staying but I'd like to take you out to a movie, or something."

Santana snorts. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long time since a guy asked me out."

Ryder looks surprised. "But you're so gorgeous, how could a guy _not_ ask you out?"

Santana shrugs. "Well it might have had to do with having a girlfriend."

Once again Ryder is surprised. "Oh, I didn't think you looked like a lesbian."

Santana narrows her eyes. "And what exactly does a lesbian look like?"

"I-I don't know. Not like you that's for sure, I mean you're so pretty."

The dom crosses her arms, getting angry. "So you're saying lesbians are usually ugly so I should be straight?"

Ryder sighs. "This isn't coming out right at all, I'm sorry."

Santana exhales counting to five in her head. "It's fine. Just don't say things like that, it'll get you punched in the face."

Ryder nods, avoiding her gaze. "Right, well I'll head back to the table." Back at the table, Kitty gives Ryder a questioning look and he just shakes his head.

"Is there a line at the bathroom?" Quinn asks, oblivious to their silent conversation.

Ryder snorts. "Yeah. She might be awhile."

"So, if you're not seeing Biff anymore, who are you dating?" Kitty asks.

"Santana, actually." Kitty looks surprised while Ryder doesn't then it hits Kitty.

"Oh." She says looking at Ryder, confusing Quinn.

"Am I missing something?" Both Kity and Ryder shake their heads when Santana returns.

"What a surprise." Kitty says. "Ryder said there was a long line, we thought you'd be gone longer."

Santana chuckles. "No, the line started moving pretty fast when Ryder left."

The group continue to make small talk until their finished eating. Ryder and Kitty pay for their meals, while Santana pays for both hers and Quinn's.

"Well it was nice seeing you, Quinn." Kitty says hugging the blonde in the parking lot. "And it wa since meeting you, Santana." She shakes Santana's hand.

"Yeah, you too. And it was nice meeting you too, Ryder."

Ryder just flashes a weak smile and waves. On the way back to their hotel Quinn is first to break the silence.

"Is it just me or was Ryder acting weird just before we left?"

Santana chuckles. "That's my fault." Quinn does a double take, confused. "He asked me out when he showed me to the bathroom." Quinn feels a pang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, but does her best to hide it.

"Really?" Santana nods. Quinn scoffs. "That's not exactly a romantic way to ask a girl out, especially you." She mutters under her breath, unaware Santana heard her, making the brunette blush.

"Pardon?" Santana asks, secretly hoping Quinn would say it louder.

Quinn shakes her head. "Nothing, just talking to myself."

Santana just smiles then checks the time on the radio. "By the time we get to the hotel, we'll have to leave for the airport." Quinn just nods, still embarrassed Santana could have heard what she said.

At the hotel, they're in and out to grab their luggage and check out before returning to the car and driving to the airport. Like the first time, they're riding first class and Quinn enjoys it just as much, amusing Santana. By the time they land in New York it's dark.

"Do you want me to take you to your place?"

Quinn bites her lip. "I'd rather be with you. I don't want to be alone just yet."

Santana nods, feeling her cheeks heat up. "That's fine with me."

The drive to the play place is quiet since both women are tired and jet lagged. When they reach the house, Santana carries in both luggage bags. Santana unlocks the door and they're greeted by Holly.

"Welcome back, ladies. Quinn, I'm sorry for your loss. If you need anything, let me know." She says hugging the blonde.

"Thank you, but right now I want to get some sleep."

"Yeah, me too." Santana agrees. "I'm so jet lagged." The pair try to go upstairs but Holly stops them, holding up her hands.

"Before you do that, there's something you both should know." Santana and Quinn share the same confused look. "Dani is downstairs. Apparently she had enough of Will favoring Blaine over her and Will didn't like it at all. He broke her wrist and she has some bruising on her face." She explains.

Santana exhales deeply. "Quinn, go upstairs. I'll meet you up there later. Don't worry about the bags, I'll bring them up with me." Quinn hesitates, not wanting to be alone or part with Santana yet. "Now, Quinn."

The blonde silently nods and does what she's told, not wanting to be on Santana's bad side, and she definitely does not want to be punished after the day she's had.

"I was going to call again to tell you but I was so busy putting a cast together I couldn't exactly pick up a phone."

"I'm going to kill him." Santana says marching down to the basement with Holly on her heels, right behind her.

"Wait, before we go in there, are you sure you don't still have feelings for her?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Of course not. But that doesn't mean she deserves to be treated like shit by Will Shuester of all people." The brunette goes into the back room behind the home gym and shakes her head seeing Dani attempting to get comfortable.

"I told you not to tell her." Dani says, trying to act like that's true. "I was going to leave before you got here. I just wanted Holly to fix me up."

Santana inspects the damage to Dani's cheek and mouth. "Why don't you tell the company about this so they can pair you with a better dom?"

Dani shrugs. "I don't wanna go through that long process again, especially if they're just going to tell me they couldn't find anyone. It's happened already and that's how it was easier to decide to be with Will." She explains.

"Then I'll find someone for you. Until then, you're staying here. I have plenty of room, you can take the bedroom across from mine, it's the only one left."

"Thank you." Dani smiles.

"Go upstairs and get some rest. I'll be right up." Santana watches Dani leave then groans, running her hand through her hair.

" _You're_ going to find a dom for her, how will you have the time for that?"

Santana shrugs. "I'll find time."

Holly huffs. "Are you sure you don't have feelings for her?"

Santana rolls her eyes but doesn't answer until Holly raises her brows. "No, I don't. But the sooner she finds someone else to dominate her, the sooner she can leave."

"Fine by me. I'm all for this second chance thing, but I think she has more up her sleeve, so be careful." She warns. "So besides the great sex, how was Lima?"

Santana begins to explain everything that happened from the funeral to their kind of date at the Breadstix restaurant with old friends of Quinn's.

"I think Quinn was jealous." Santana says, her cheeks turning pink.

Holly smirks. "What did she do?"

"It's not so much what she did but what she said. Even though I know she didn't want me to hear it, I did anyway." Holly gestures for Santana to continue.

"Well I told her Ryder asked me out waiting in line for the bathroom and she scoffed then said that's not exactly a romantic way to ask a girl out, especially you."

Holy smiles brightly. "She really likes you." Santana chuckles, blushing even more. "So what are you going to do?"

Santana's smile fades. "What do you mean?"

"Well you're constantly saying you can't charge her for being her dom and date her at the same time. So are you going to do something about that or not?"

Santana sighs. "I don't know yet. I need more time to think." With that, Santana goes upstairs then to the second floor to check on Dani. "I forgot to ask, are you in any pain at all?"

"No, Holly gave me some medicine. And I ate already."

Santana arches her brow. "How did you know I would ask that?"

Dani shrugs with a smug grin. "Some things never change."

Santana slowly nods. "Goodnight." The brunette closes the door behind her then goes to Quinn's room to say goodnight. "Going to sleep, too?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted but I might wake up early tomorrow." She says with a laugh.

"Me too." Santana stand awkwardly by the door. Now that she has a big decision to make, knowing Quinn feels the same way, she's not entirely sure what is or isn't appropriate anymore. "Well, goodnight." She settles with.

Quinn frowns. "You're not staying with me?"

Santana feels terrible making Quinn sad but she has a lot of thinking to do. "I have some phone calls to make for Dani. She can't have Will be her dom anymore and that requires talking to a lot of lawyers, and you're tired, so get some rest." Quinn flashes a weak smile then Santana closes the door behind her with a sigh.

Although she does have some phone calls to make to get Dani out of her agreement with Will, right now Santana has to distance herself from Quinn, just in case the Latina is wrong about how the blonde feels about her, to protect herself.

The following morning Quinn goes to the kitchen, after brushing her teeth, to discover Santana is already awake and eating breakfast with Dani.

"Are you in any pain?" Santana asks Dani.

The blonde shakes her head but Santana makes her take some medicine anyway. Spotting Quinn, Dani smirks and wraps her arm around Santana. Quinn feels her heart sink to her chest and instead of going into the kitchen, Quinn opts for the gym downstairs instead.

Santana frowns and pushes Dani's arm away. "Dani, I'm all for giving you a second chance but I have to be honest with you. I don't see us dating again. That was the past, and my feelings for you aren't the same as they were back then. Ok?"

Dani frowns. "But I heard-"

"You heard what? When were you eavesdropping on me?" Santana arches her brow waiting for answers. "Well?"

Dani sighs. "Last night when you were talking to Holly. She asked if you still have feelings for me but you didn't say anything."

Santana internally groans. "If you stuck around long enough you would have heard me say no. She's asked me twice already, I was annoyed with the question." She explains. "Now would you excuse me, I'm going to check if Quinn is awake yet."

Dani watches Santana leave with her shoulders slumped in disappointment. She'll have to find another way to get Santana back, however, that'll be difficult with Quinn around. Dani double checks she's alone then borrows the landline to make a phone call.

"Hey, it's me. We need another plan. I won't get Santana back with Quinn around, somehow we have to make her think someone else will be a better dom for her."

A little angry with Dani, Santana storms to Quinn's bedroom only to discover she's not there. The brunette searches then tire second floor before moving on downstairs. Again, Quinn is no where to be found so she tries the basement and hears music coming from the gym. Peaking inside, Quinn is swinging at the punching bag.

"Getting some anger out?"

Quinn jumps, turning around. "Something like that."

Santana nods slowly. "Grieving is a tricky thing."

Quinn just nods in agreement then removes the gloves. "I think I want to go home."

Santana frowns. "Oh ok. Um-can I ask why?"

Quinn shrugs avoiding Santana's gaze. "I just want to be alone right now."

"O-Ok." Santana suddenly walks up to Quinn and hugs her tightly. "I hope you feel better. Call me when you get there, ok?"

"Is that an order?" Quinn asks bitterly, confusing Santana. The brunette breaks the embrace and narrows her eyes, feeling her heart sink into her stomach.

"No, of course not. I just want to know you make it home safely."

Quinn nods slowly. "I'll text you." She settles for them rushes up the stairs, leaving a shocked and very confused Santana behind. But just as Quinn leaves, Dani walks into the room, her mood changed drastically.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Sam. He's having a party Friday night, he said we can stop by if we want to."

Santana sighs deeply still starring at the doorQuinn disappeared to. "I don't know, we'll see if I have the time and if I'm in the mood. After what he did to Quinn, I might not want to go." Santana then finally returns upstairs.

When Quinn gets home, she texts Santana like she promised but for the next few days, the pair don't keep in contact. They didn't always before, only a few calls and texts in between her days with the Latina, but this time there's radio silence. In much need of a friend and advice, Quinn invites Rachel over Friday afternoon.

"I feel like we haven't done this in forever." Rachel says pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Me too."

Rachel frowns, sensing her friend seems upset. "What's wrong?"

Quinn waves her off. "Nothing, just tired."

Rachel doesn't buy it. "No, you're not, what is it? Your grandmother? Because I can understand that." Quinn just shrugs. Rachel takes a moment to attempt to read the blonde. "If it's not that, why can't you tell me?"

Quinn exhales. "Because it's complicated."

As Rachel tries to get it out of the blonde, she receives a text. "Sam is having a party tonight, wanna go?"

"I don't know. I was just planning on getting drunk with you."

"We can still get drunk together but if we're actually at a party it'll be less sad." Quinn snorts. "Come on, you know you want to."

Quinn huffs. "He punched me in the face, remember?"

Rachel shrugs. "Then we stay away from Sam, problem solved."

Quinn gives it some more thought. "Fine."

Rachel smiles brightly. "Yay, I knew you'd come around."

Rachel grabs the bottle of wine and Quinn's hand before going out to her car. At the house, Quinn wonders if Sam is a dom too, knowing most, if not all, live in large homes. There isn't as many people as there was at Puck's party, however, there is enough to make Quinn feel overwhelmed and nervous.

"Hey." Quinn turns to see a smiling Brittany. "You finally get to meet older Brittany." Quinn smiles in return, happy to see a familiar face other than Rachel. "Where's Santana?" The taller blonde asks, scanning the room.

"I don't know, actually. Today isn't my day with her, I'm here with Rachel."

"Hey, Britt." Rachel greets.

Brittany nods slowly. "Mind if I hang out with you guys? Sam is just showing off to his buddies and that gets annoying really fast."

"Sure." Rachel agrees.

Meanwhile, Dani is still trying to convince Santana to go to the party.

"You said if you're not busy, you'll go." Dani says as she sits on the couch with a pouting Santana. Ever since Quinn left the Latina has been moping around.

"I also said if I was in the mood, I'd go. And I can't guarantee I won't hurt Sam if he so much as looks at me."

Dani rolls her eyes. "The guy can be an ass, I get it. But you can either avoid him, or drink plenty of alcohol until you don't give a shit." Santana remains silent. "You've done nothing but mope around, you could use a drink."

Santana huffs glaring at the blonde. "If I go will you shut up about it?"

Dani smiles. "Yes."

"Fine, I'll go."

Santana turns the tv then gets ready before leaving the house, telling Holly she can go home if she wants to on the way out. When they get to Sam's house, Santana instantly regrets her decision.

"Come on." Dani says pushing Santana further inside the house. "Once you have alcohol in you, you'll feel a lot better."

Santana suspects Dani wants her dunk but the brunette drinks and drinks anyway. She hasn't felt too happy ever since Quinn left. So the Latina drank until she was at least tipsy while socializing, and ignoring the fact Dani is following her around everywhere for a while until she got sick of it and ditched the other brunette. When she does, Santana realizes more people seem to be on the second floor.

"Is the party up here, or what?" She asks another drunk stranger.

The man smirks. "It is now, wanna dance?"

Santana just scoffs and pushes the man away from before weaving through the drunks dancing or trying to get laid.

"San!" Sam shouts. "I was looking for you."

Santana rolls her eyes. "That makes one of us. I've been avoiding you all night. After what you did to Quinn, you should consider yourself lucky I don't beat your ass."

"Speaking of Quinn." Sam slurs, ignoring her comment. "I was just arguing with my buddies that maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you don't have a temper at all, maybe you've gone soft ever since you acquired Quinn as your client." He smirks.

"I could careless what you, or anyone else thinks of me."

Sam scoffs. "Bullshit. Ever since Dani spread those rumors, you secretly loved that people were afraid of you." Santana sighs deeply. "Even if they were lies, a small part of you thought they were true, didn't you?"

Santana glares at him. "If you want to piss me off, it's working."

Sam smirks. That's exactly what he's doing, knowing Quinn is hiding in the crowd and Santana is too drunk to notice.

"My buddies don't believe you've gone soft. See, they think you're a heartless bitch."

Being drunk, Santana reacts before she thinks and punches Sam in the face over and over shouting in Spanish until someone pulls her off. When she looks up, the brunette's heart drops into her stomach. Quinn saw her lose her temper, something she never wanted the blonde to ever witness.

"Quinn." She says above a whisper.

Quinn just shakes her head and rushes out of the room, ignoring Santana and Rachel's pleas for her to stop, she keeps going. Away from the party, she finds a seemingly empty and quiet room and let's herself cry, sitting on the bed. How can she go back to Santana's now and not be worried the Latina will lose her temper?

Although she never has before, there's a first for everything. She never thought Biff would hurt her, but he did, time and time again.

"Quinn, is that you?" Quinn gasps, knowing that voice anywhere. "Word of the party is you have a new dom, but I didn't expect to see you here." He acts surprised.

"W-What-H-How?"

"I got early for good behavior. And you know Sam is a good friend of mine." Quinn is too shocked to say anything more. "Why aren't you with the party?"

"W-Why aren't you?"

Biff shrugs. "I saw a crying girl run here. It was a shock to find it was you." He lies. "What happened, why are you crying?" Quinn shakes her head. "You know no matter what happened between us in the end, I always cared about you."

Quinn scoffs. "You beat me, and humiliated me."

Biff steps forward then back, attempting to control his anger. "I was just playing." He argues. "Haven't you heard of BSDM before? It's what we agreed to."

"It's what _you_ agreed to. And what you did was beyond BSDM, you always took it way too far."

Biff scoffs. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"Because I didn't know better then and you took advantage of me."

Biff takes a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about our past right now. Why are you crying?" He asks again in a more gentle tone. "Did someone hurt you?"

Quinn nods. "She didn't physically hurt me, but I thought I could trust her."

"Trust is a tricky thing these days." Biff says leaning against the wall behind him. "Let me guess, it was Santana. She's your new dom, right?" He bitterly asks. "Should have seen that coming. She has so many clients but most of them she doesn't even see. She talks to them online and the ones she does see, she controls."

Quinn remains quiet while Biff bitterly rants about the Latina.

"She's just a fucking bitch who keeps getting all my fucking clients and people act like she's a fucking angel!" He shouts.

Quinn narrows her eyes. "Everyone thinks she's a bitch because of Dani."

Biff shakes his head. "No, the only people who really believe those rumors are gullible submissive's, and Sam. All of her clients, all of her friends, speak of her like she's a fucking goddess. You know what they say about me? Of course you don't, I wouldn't let you hear what they say."

Quinn feels a stron sense of deja'vu. When she was with Biff, she didn't get drunk often but when she did, she got very drunk. And right now she feels like he's told her this before one night while she was hammered. She doesn't like it. Besides Sam visiting, whenever she was drunk, she would get the worst beatings and now she just wants Santana to hold her and tell her everything will be ok.

"And now that if been to jail, it's just gotten worse! Everyone here thinks I'm a criminal, and it's all because of you, you fucking bitch!" Quinn jumps then glances at the door, however, Biff blocks her only getaway. "You know it's not just that, you know what really ticks me off the most, huh?!"

Quinn slowly shakes her head. "No."

"You don't want me as your dom, fine. You ruin my reputation even more, that got to me. But what _really_ got me was when Sam came to me in jail and told me Santana fucking Lopez is your new dom. The fucking spic I got you from in the first place!"

Quinn frowns. "What?"

"You remember when we first met, right?" She nods. "I saw you at the company when you were about to find out which dom you were paired with. You were so nervous, I looked for you, then I said-"

"You don't want them as your dom, they have a temper." Quinn finishes for him. The blonde takes a moment to take it in. "It was Santana?!"

Biff smirks. "Bingo."

"You fucking asshole!"

Acting on her anger, Quinn lunges at Biff only to have him slap her in the face, knocking her to the floor. Biff stand over her and laughs.

"You grew some balls since we were together. It's admirable but stupid." Suddenly Biff kicks her in the stomach. "You fucking took everything from me and I still care about you, and I still want you. But you're an ungrateful bitch, so if you can't be with me then neither could that fucking cunt."

Biff keeps kicking Quinn like he had a year ago. Although she's in pain, Quinn manages to yell out for help, hoping someone will hear over the music.

"Some one help, please!" Biff just laughs, kicking her. "Santana, help! Santana!"

After Quinn runs out of the room, Santana and Rachel run after her, however, through the crowd they lose the blonde.

"Where the hell did she go?" Santana asks.

"I don't know, I lost her in the crowd."

Suddenly Dani catches up with them.

"There you are. Why are you up here?"

"Have you seen Quinn?"

Dani rolls her eyes. "No, I didn't even know she was here." She lies. "But I'm sure she's fine, Biff was just-" Dani stops herself, realizing all the beers made her slip up.

Santana glares at the blonde. "You're a fucking liar. You knew Quinn would be here and Biff too. Is this all part of some plan?"

Dani sighs. "Biff found out you're Quinn's dom and since he hates you, he wasn't happy about that. Sam said I could get you back if I helped get rid of Quinn."

Santana slaps Dani in the face, hard. "And here I was hoping you changed. Fuck you."

With that Santana takes Rachel's hand and continues their search for Quinn. In a less crowded area of the house, the girls split up, searching the rooms when Santana hears something.

"Did you hear that?" She asks Rachel.

Rachel stops a moment to listen. "All I hear is the music."

Santana shakes her head. "Someone is shouting my name."

Rachel follows Santana further down the hall when they both hear it. "Santana!"

Both Santana and Rachel rush to the room to discover Biff standing over Quinn as he repeatedly kicks the blonde in her stomach and back.

"Get the fuck off her!" Santana pushes Biff and knocks him out with her fist, the kneels to Quinn's side with Rachel. "I'm so sorry, honey. I was drinking, and I let Sam get to me, I didn't mean to scare you."

Quinn holds on to Santana's hand. "I just want to go home."

Biff moans in pain on the floor. "Go ahead, go home. You don't think I know where you live, or where Santana takes her clients?"

"He knows where I live, too." Rachel says to Santana.

"But he doesn't know where I live." Says Santana.

The Latina scoops Quinn up and takes her out of the house with Rachel on her heels.

"Shoukdnt she go to the hospital?" Rachel asks as they get into Santana's car. "And I don't think you should be driving."

"It's fine, I'm definitely sober now. And I'm going to call Sebastian to meet me at my apartment." She says dialing the number on her cell phone.

As always, Santana can depend on Sebastian. When they reach the apartment, he's already there waiting for them.

"What the hell happened?" He asks seeing Quinn in the back seat.

"Biff found her. Help me get her inside."

Sebastian carries Quinn into the apartment with Rachel behind him and Santana leading the way. Santana unlocks the door, turns on the lights then escorts Sebastian to her bedroom.

"I figured my bed is more comfortable than the couch."

Sebastian carefully put Quinn on to the bed. "San, you know I'm happy to help but I can't know if any ribs are broken without the equipment. Why didn't you call Holly, or take her back at the house so I can use her equipment?"

"I didn't want to risk Biff showing up. He doesn't know my apartment."

Sebastian looks down at Quinn with a sigh. "I guess I can try to feel for broken bones but it's going to be really painful, and it won't be 100% accurate as an ex-ray."

"Just do it." Quinn says.

Santana sits next to the blonde while Rachel looks on at the bottom of the bed. Sebastian feels Quinn's ribs, making the submissive wince in pain and reach out for Santana's hand. Santana kisses Quinn's knuckles and rubs the back of her hand.

"So far so good." Says Sebastian.

"What if it's just a fracture?" Rachel asks. "You couldn't feel that, could you?"

"No. I'm sorry, Santana, but if I have to, I will take her to the hospital. She needs to be checked out better than this, especially if she continues to be in pain."

Santana slowly nods. "If she's still hurting tomorrow, you can take her. But I'm going too and she's coming right back over here."

"That's no a problem." Quinn continues to hold tightly to Santana's hand as Sebastian examines her ribs and even her stomach, just to see how badly Biff kicked her. "For now I'm going to wrap her ribs, and give her something for the pain."

"Thank you." Quinn says.

Sebastian flashes a weak smile then wraps her ribs as best as he can before giving her some medicine.

"I don't think I need to say it but get plenty of rest."

"I'll try."

Santana walks Sebastian and Rachel to the door.

"Here's my number." Rachel says writing it down on a pad next to the door. "Call or text me updates, please." She pleads.

"I will." Santana says taking the number. After saying goodbye to the pair, Santana returns to her bedroom to check on Quinn. "How do you feel?"

"Sore, and tired."

Santana nods. "I'll let you get some rest. If you need me,'I'll be in the other room."

"Wait." Quinn says as Santana turns to leave the room. "C-Can you stay in here with me? I don't want to be alone."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "Sure." The brunette grabs some pajama's then goes to change in the bathroom when Quinn stops her again.

"Where are you going?"

"To change." Santana says, eye brow arched.

"I've seen you naked, My Lady." She reminds her.

Santana chuckles feeling embarrassed. "Right."

Santana gets dressed then brushes her teeth before awkwardly getting into bed, unsure if Quinn would be ok with her being too close or not. However, Quinn gently pulls Santana toward her by the brunette's wrist.

"Can you hold me?" Quinn asks, feeling scared and shaken up still and just wants to feel safe in Santana's arms again.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"The medicine is already kicking in, it's ok." Quinn assures her.

Santana opens her arms and Quinn carefully scoots over and lays on the Latina's chest with a content sigh. Santana then turns the tv on and they watch in silence for a moment until Santana feels feather light kisses to her neck and jaw.

"Qui-"

Santana is cut off by Quinn's lips crashing into her own, in a tender kiss.

"Thank you for everything. I shouldn't have let one drunk mistake change what I think or feel about you. I'm sorry, My Lady."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "S'ok." Quinn pecks Santana's lips then gets comfortable on her chest again.

The next day Sebastian ends up taking Quinn to the hospital. Despite going with them, Santana was still worried about Biff finding out Quinn was there so she couldn't sit still. Over the next few days while Quinn heals that's all she can think of.

She's so worried about Biff finding out where Quinn is staying, the Latina neglects her other clients. Holly keeps calling but she's ignoring her calls as well, forcing the older woman to go to the apartment instead.

"Why are you ignoring my calls?" Holly asks letting herself in, finding Santana and Quinn cuddling on the couch.

"Lets talk in the kitchen." Santana says carefully sliding out from under Quinn, then follows Holly to the other room. "I'm sorry I didn't call back, I've just been taking care of Quinn. She has a fractured rib she can't do much by herself right now."

"I understand that, I really do, but you still have a job to do. Everyone is calling me and asking where you are, why you're not responding to their emails or calls. You're always complain about Will doing this, and now you're doing it, too." She argues.

Santana exhales. "You're right. I'll send out emails and make some phone calls but I can't go back to the house. I can't leave Quinn by herself and Biff could be waiting for her there, it's not safe."

"I don't care how you do it. I just don't want you to neglect your clients."

"I won't. I promise." Holly nods, satisfied with her answer. "Could you stay with Quinn?"

"Sure."

The pair return to the living room and Santana lets Quinn know what she's doing before going to her bedroom for some privacy.

"How you feeling?" Holly asks siting on the other side of the couch.

Quinn shrugs. "Still in pain but nothing like before."

"Good." They sit in comfortable silence until Santana returns. "Walk me to the door?" Confused, Santana agrees anyway. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"About?" Holly arches her brow and gestures to Quinn. "No, not yet."

Holly huffs. "Well isn't it obvious? You never brought another client to your apartment since Dani, and you obviously really care about her. Drop her as a client if you have to. She's good for you, San, she makes you happy. I can see it in your eyes."

Santana blushes. "I'll talk to Quinn, but I don't when to bring it up."

Holly shrugs. "Sooner than later would be better." She teases.

"Alright, get out of here. Go home, or go out, I don't care, as long as you're not here anymore." She says with a laugh, teasing the woman right back. Holly just laughs in response as she walks out the door. Santana then returns to her spot on the couch and let's Quinn get comfortable on her chest.

"You never told me how you met Holly."

Santana arches her brow. "I thought Holly told you?"

Quinn shakes her head. "She just said its a very good story. I guess she wanted you to think she told me."

Santana chuckles. "Of course she did." She pauses a moment, debating if she wants to tell the story, then gives in. "It was at Puck's party. Besides the regular parties, he likes to invite dom's and submissive's in a safe environment to meet each other. I met Holly at one of them during a time _she_ was a dom and I thought _I_ wanted to submit."

"Really?" Quinn asks in surprise making Santana laugh.

"I didn't know I would be a good dominatrix then." She explains. "Anyway, I felt so overwhelmed. There was a lot of people and a lot of dom's kept hitting on me, then out of no where Holly came to the rescue. She was so sweet and funny." Santana snorts thinking back on that time. "We had sex that night."

Quinn gasps. "No way. Really?"

Laughing, Santana nods. "We had sex a couple times after that actually and it didn't take long for Holly to realize I was a natural dominatrix, not a submissive. So that's what I did. At first it was out of this apartment until I learned that wasn't the best idea, and eventually I got enough money to get the house."

"When did Holly start working for you?"

"Holly had some shitty clients so she quit being a dom. But before she did, a client robbed her, took her money and pretty much everything she owned, so I took her in. I gave her a job, and at the time she lived in the house until she saved enough money to get her own place."

Quinn picks up her head and smiles down at Santana as she creases her cheek. "You have such a big heart, My Lady." Santana flashes a weak smile, and debates asking Quinn how she would feel being her girlfriend instead of her client. "What?"

Santana covers Quinn's hand with her own. "How would you feel if you weren't my client anymore a-"

Quinn frowns. "You don't want me to be your client anymore?"

Santana shakes her head. "It's not what you think, ok? Let me finish." Quinn nods. "What if instead of being my client, I could introduce you as my girlfriend instead?"

Theres a short pause long enough for Santana to freak out on the inside until Quinn smiles brightly.

"I was hoping you felt the same way." Santana breathes a sigh of relief. "Ever since we pretended to be girlfriends, I wanted to be able to call you babe all the time."

Santana chuckles. "Me too. I hated when you said My Lady after that." Quinn crashes their lips together once again, this time in a more passionate kiss. Santana smiles into the kiss then gently pushes Quinn away. "There'll be plenty of time for that when you're healed, ok?" Quinn blushes, embarrassed.

 **Seven Months Later...**

After Quinn was completely healed, Santana distroyed their contract, however, the Latina promised to always be Quinn's dom no matter what. Then the newly couple celebrated in Santana's bedroom, the bathroom, living room, and even the kitchen table.

They've been together for seven months since then and Santana wants to take their relationship to another level by asking Quinn to move in with her. Santana already has everything planed. She set up a candle light dinner in the backyard of the play place house, since there is a backyard, unlike her apartment and there's privacy.

Santana also set up some string lights since it will be dark out, and they just look nice. She also has a stereo playing slow music on a low volume so they can dance on the back porch, if they want to.

At the moment Santana is already dressed in a red, long sleeve dress with knee high boots to match the current chilly weather in New York, and she's starring at the key she made a copy of to give to Quinn, hoping the blonde will say yes. Since Quinn was already out with Rachel, she'll come back to a surprise.

"San, what is all this?"

Santana quickly pockets the key then faces her girlfriend with a bright smile. "A surprise date, for our seven month anniversary."

Quinn frowns. "We didn't celebrate the last two."

"I know but only because I was working."

Despite being in a relationship, Quinn doesn't mind Santana is still a dominatrix for a living. She know the brunette is helping them and she also knows at the end of the day, Santana is hers.

Quinn smiles wrapping her arms around Santana. "Well I'm definitely not complaining. This is a very nice surprise to come home to. You spoil me."

Santana smiles. "I love spoiling you."

The couple come together in a loving kiss then Santana escorts Quinn to the small table she has set up, and pulls out her chair before siting herself.

"So what's on the menu?" Santana lifts the lids that kept the food warm. "Pizza."

"Of course, it's your favorite." Quinn laughs then digs into her piece. "So how was girls night with Rachel?"

"Good. We saw a movie, then went to a kareokee bar for drink, sang some songs with a few drinks." She says with a laugh, earning a snort from Santana. "I had fun but this is definitely the highlight of my night. Thanks, baby."

Santana winks. "You're welcome. Anything for you." The couple eat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I decided what I want to go to school for."

Just a few weeks ago Quinn got laid off from her third job in just two months. She got tired of being a waiter and worked as a cashier for a while, then a barista and even a bartender at a night club. After a man groped her, and Santana beat him up, Santana suggested Quinn to find a career instead of another dead end job. So Quinn decided to go back to school with Santana's support.

"Physical therapy. And I want to go the highest position I can so I'll also be a doctor so I could probably work with some big name athletes."

Santana gasps. "Like Eli Manning?"

Quinn laughs at her girlfriend's obsession with the New York Giants. "Exactly."

"That's so cool, baby, I'm proud of you." Santana leans across the table for a kiss.

"Thank you, I'm really excited."

Quinn continues to eat while Santana prepares herself to finally ask Quinnto move in with her. The Latina takes a deep breath then clears her throat.

"B-Babe, there's actually another reason I did all of this for you."

Quinn arches her brow. "Besides our seven month anniversary?"

Santana nods. "I-I've never done this before so it's a big step for me but I think we're ready, and I think it would be amazing-"

"Are you-are you propos-"

"No, oh god, no." Quinn breathes a sigh of relief. Santana chuckles then takes out the key from her dress pocket. "I just wanted to ask you to move in with me."

Quinn outs her hand to her chest. "Santana Marie Lopez, you really scared me." She confesses. "I mean, I hope some day down the line we'll get married but it's too soon right now and I and I just decide on my career." She rambles, taking the key.

Santan smiles. "You wanna marry me someday?"

Quinn blushes. "Of course I do. I love you with all my heart."

Santana stands up and offers Quinn her hand. She takes Quinn to the makeshift dance floor and wraps her arms around the blonde.

"I love you, too, future Mrs. Fabray-Lopez."

Quinn shakes her head. "I don't want a hyphen. I want to be Mrs. Lopez."

Blushing, Santana closes the gap between them in a slow and loving kiss. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Thoughts, or questions? Let me know. This is officially the longest one shot I've written and I have to say I'm kind of proud of myself, lol. Like I said, idk if the Cupid Shot me rewrite will be this long but hopefully it won't be too short either. Anyway, don't be shy, let me know what you think of this story.**


End file.
